Echoes of Promises
by Lady with the lamp
Summary: How much are you willing to go, for the person you love? Post ACC and DoC. A remake of my first fic "Chronicles". A story of redemption, life and promises of love. A lighthearted fic for AeriSeph fans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the remake of my first ever AeriSeph fic when I joined Fanfiction . net. I present to you "Echoes of Promises" the new face of "Chronicles".**

 **Hope you'll all like this, reviews are very much appreciated, thank you all!**

 **Disclaimer: FFVII is the sole propriety of Square Enix. Characters and everything related to the game has been used in this fic for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – A Shattered Soul**

It has been three years after the events of the final battle with Sephiroth. Midgar was recuperating from the vast damage it endured from Meteor. A new city was built a little farther from the damaged parts of Midgar. The people christened the city "Edge", literally the Edge of Midgar.

The rubbles of old Midgar remained a distant memory for all who's trying to move on from the nightmare, while it serves as a continuous reminder to some. A reminder of a danger that once tread the Planet, a reminder of how lives were destroyed, how people suffered, how families were torn apart by deaths of loved ones all because of vengeance. But what was once a being filled with hatred for humanity and all things living, has now become nothing but a shattered soul.

"Would you like to buy some flowers? It's just a gil for each stem." A woman clad in a black cloak offers a young man passing by. She has her basket filled with lilies held in one hand, and a yellow lily occupies her other hand. The man simply refuses her offer politely and proceeded on his way. She offers a stem to another passerby, but was politely declined as well.

Exhaustion started to get the better of her, she sighed deeply. She clasps the flower close to her heart and closes her eyes before glancing towards a specific direction in a nearby alley. Her emerald gaze directed at the man in black coat with beautiful silver tresses. A man she knew so well, the man who caused so much despair when he was alive, the man who took away her future.

He was not looking back at her, instead his eyes were fixed on the sky, engulfed in his own world again, his hands were on his coat pocket, he was just standing there like a silent specter, cloaked in the shadows of the alley. Aside from some noticeable scars that marred his beautiful face, Aerith also noticed that he no longer possess the aura of a once prideful General of SOLDIER. Sephiroth, who was once revered the Hero of the Wutai War, fallen from grace and becomes the Calamity's son, has returned with her to the world of the living. But he's different, a whole lot different from the person he used to. He has become the opposite of his psychopathic self, upon their return he has become jaded, brooding and stoic. When he noticed her stare, he gives her an acknowledging look before he turns around and made his way through the dark alley, his gait still elegant as ever.

 _He was made to be perfect, he was expected to be… in all aspect._ Aerith thought to herself as the object of her attention slowly fades into the darkness of the crumped up alley. She sighed again as she pull back her hood. _It's time to go… better head home before night time._ She placed her lily back on the basket and started walking back to the direction of her dilapidated church. As she was on her way home, her head drifts in the clouds, she didn't notice that she's found herself across the new Seventh Heaven Bar.

She tightens the hold on her cloak, the chilly autumn wind might blow it away, she can't risk being seen now. _Not now, when they've finally moved on from all the pain._ She retreats and started her way back to her home in Sector 5.

She remembered when she and Sephiroth were brought back from the Lifestream as themselves again, the first thing she wants to do was to see her friends. But as she was about to be reunited with them, she observed from the windows of the bar, how they're all celebrating the engagement between her best friend and her beloved. She felt weak all over, she couldn't even bring herself to knock and join them. Slowly, step by step, she retreated from that place, from her friends, from everything she knew before her life was taken away from her. And as she turned back, uncontrollable tears escaped from her emerald orbs. She ran away, covering her mouth as the pain in her chest starts to gnaw at her. She ran and ran until she arrived at the penguin park. She climbed at the top of the slide, good thing there was no one there except for her, and him.

He just simply looks at her as she cries her heart out, until he couldn't take it anymore and jumps at the top of the penguin slide. He placed a hand on her shoulders, a simple and silent gesture to let her know that he's there for her. When she looks up at him, she saw the sorrow in his wintry eyes, she clutch on the lapels of his coat and cried some more. He held her close as his free hand caresses her hair. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until she calmed down. Her cries subsided to soft sniffles, she was wiping tears from her eyes.

" _I'm sorry you have to see me like that."_ She had said then, to the only companion she has upon her return.

" _I… am the one who should apologize. I caused you great pain and suffering… it's entirely my fault."_ He said with remorse.

" _What's done is done… there's no point in dwelling on your past transgressions, Sephiroth."_

Aerith saw his hands clenched into fists, his eyes closed and brows furrowed as if trying to contemplate on what she just said. He looks at her and his gaze softens and before he left her on her own that night, his words hit right through her.

" _I have taken away your life and with it… your future. The punishment you asked of the Planet to bestow upon me is just. I don't even deserve to return and be granted a wish, but you still showed me mercy. And for that, I shall forever be thankful."_

He gave a sad smile then and somehow she felt guilty. He stands up and jumps down from the Penguin slide. He glances at her before continuing on his way, wherever he lurks, she has no idea and she never dared to ask. She was so surprise to see this side of him and she can't help but ponder that between them, she's in a much better shape. She remains exactly as she is, minus the fact that she, as per her decision, can no longer be with her friends, so as to give them peace to finally move on from all the pains of the past. While Sephiroth, though he was brought back with her, he returned and was punished with nary a choice at all.

When they were still in the Lifestream right after Sephiroth's attempt to destroy everything with his Geostigma, Aerith can still feel his anguish and hatred, oozing within the Lifestream . She needs to stop him, she has to so she can protect the Planet, protect the people, her friends and Cloud's fragile heart. Despite Sephiroth's strong determination, she can feel it, his darkness is no longer that powerful and she can easily maim him with the Planet's help.

She purified his essence and while doing so, deep in her heart she prayed for the Planet to bestow a punishment most suitable for him. As she performs the purification ritual, her thoughts were filled with his. She saw right through his soul, the past concealed to all except for him, and now she too was granted the privilege to delve into his past. She saw the life he was made to believe, the life he led, no more than a puppet on a string being pulled by many. And during all this, an unknown essence from the Lifestream engulfed them both. The remaining will of Professor Gast, a part of him which could not pass on because of the guilt he cannot fully let go.

The Professor apprised him with the "truth" he sought his entire life which as well surprised Aerith. For then, in the afterlife, the Professor also confessed that he was her father. With the professor finally able to tell them all this, his soul passed on and joined with the flow of life, ready to be reborn anew.

Shocked and surprised, with a new resolve, Sephiroth uttered just one wish which brought her to tears.

" _I… just want to see my mother… till then I cannot rest in peace."_

Aerith prayed to the Planet to grant him his last wish, in which Sephiroth vow to completely pass on in peace once the deed is done. Surprisingly, they were both granted the wish, she, to look after him in case he does incorrigible acts. And as a reward for her efforts and sacrifices, she was allowed to live freely thereafter. However, as for Sephiroth, the Planet was not all forgiving.

" _Son, thou hath sinned against mine people and thy maker. However, due to mine child's frivolous pleas, I shall grant unto thee thy wish. Transgressions shall be paid in accordance to the weight of thy sins. Ye shall be stripped off thy inhumane power, thou shall walk the earth and feel its wrath, but shall never escape it through the salvation of death. Thou shall be misshapen according to your last duel. Lastly, thou shall no longer hath hold on the effects of materia nor matera shall take effect on ye."_

" _I am willing to face retribution."_ Sephiroth replied without hesitation. And with that they were both returned, two years after the threat of the Geostigma and a year after the threat of Omega.

They found themselves inside the dilapidated church of sector 5, Aerith was surprised to see Sephiroth, scarred physically and emotionally. She no longer sense any malice in him, however, she sensed him to be brooding and stoic. Sephiroth has also informed her that he can no longer sense his heightened abilities brought by the Jenova cells. All he can depend from now on, was his years of SOLDIER training. He's been stripped off his power of flight, speedy recovery as well as inhumane stamina and physical endurance.

After dawdling on all these thoughts, Aerith safely arrived in her old home in sector 5. The house is still in perfect order, except that it was locked down. Sephiroth had helped her fix all what needed to be straightened out from her home. She offered for him to stay with her while he's still looking for a place, but he just politely declined and went off his own. She appreciates the little things he does for her. Such as for her not to feel alone, he follows her while hiding in the shadows. Making sure that she gets home safe, staying with her whenever she needed someone to talk to as long as it's not inside her house. He mentioned that it's a sanctuary he must not enter, so mostly they stay in the church. Aerith understands this, Sephiroth is still a man, and she really appreciates the fact that he's respecting her privacy, more so respecting her as a woman. Somehow, these little acts of kindness bring a smile to her face always.

She promised to aid him in looking for his mother, such as looking for clues and asking around. Though she was careful not tell him that she knows Vincent can help, for she doesn't want to be involved with anyone from AVALANCHE. Pretty selfish yes, but he has to understand her reasons. For a whole month they've been like these, every single day is just the same. Same routines and yet, they're not even a step closer to finding Lucrecia's whereabouts. After eating dinner and washing the dishes thereafter, she decided to brush her teeth and wash her face. She sighed in front of the mirror, for how long is she going to keep up with this new life? And as for Sephiroth, he has to endure a lot, and somehow she feels guilty for stretching out his search for his mother, when she can easily just ask Vincent about Lucrecia.

She shakes her head lightly and thought to herself, _I must never return to their lives. They're all happy, I must not complicate everything by returning into their lives. I know Sephiroth and I can manage by ourselves. Planet, please help us._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is owned by Square Enix, this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The Fallen**

Aerith wakes up every day, same routine. She prepares breakfast, whatever is available. Then she takes a bath, dress up, prepares her flowers and arrange them carefully inside the basket. She always leaves with her cloak on, sells flowers on the streets of Edge, far from her friends' sector.

It's been five days since she haven't seen Sephiroth around. Deep inside her, she was hoping he'll show up today, good thing she hasn't encountered some goons around every time she go home. Though she feels safer when she knows he's observing her from the shadows.

Before heading outside, she glances at her black hooded cloak which she neatly hangs on the clothes rack. It was Sephiroth who gave her the cloak then.

" _For me?"_ she asks bewildered, as she examines the cloak in her hand.

" _I thought you might need some form of disguise, especially when you don't want to be seen by your friends."_ Sephiroth explained, his arms crossed over his chest.

Aerith gave a small smile and gazes up at him.

Sephiroth smirks and said, _"The fabric is warm, good enough for the Autumn winds. That'll keep you comfortable while you sell your flowers."_

" _Thank you… Sephiroth. This will work."_

She sighed then smiled as she pulls it from the rack and wears it. "There… that wasn't so bad." She said to herself out loud, she then picks up her flower basket and went on her way. It's another beautiful day and she gets to sell quite a lot of her flowers today too, but something seems amiss.

Sephiroth is still not on his usual spot in the alley. It's always like that every day, he always stays where he is engulfed in the shadows, silently observing her as she sells her flowers. He says it's his way of protecting her from some forms of danger, if there's any, even if she's walking home. There was this one time when she thought she's all alone and were approached by goons. Then out of nowhere, Sephiroth appeared and give them all a beating. From then on, she knows that Sephiroth just lurks somewhere, and she can always feel it since. However, It's now the sixth day, and yet he's still not… anywhere.

In a surge of worry as he's the only companion she has for the past days since they've returned, she tried to ask around. Sephiroth may be lurking in the shadows, but there's no way for others not to see him occasionally. She approached a nearby vegetable vendor who sells some potatoes on a mat near an alley.

"Hello, would ya like to buy some potatoes? They're fresh and came from our own garden."

"Oh, I'm sorry, perhaps later. I just came here to… uhmmm… ask a question if I may."

"Sure, ask away young lady!"

"Have you seen a man, about this tall and has beautiful long silver hair. He always wears black and his face… has some scars on it." Aerith paused as she remembers how scars marred the once beautiful face of the lone SOLDIER.

The vendor tries to think and simply shrugs his shoulders, "I 'aven't seen the guy ya talkin' about. I'm pretty sure if I 'ave seen 'im, I'll remember 'im. Given your description, he's definitely not anything normal lookin'."

"You're right. Well thank you, I'll be on my way then to ask some more people."

"Good luck!"

Aerith thanked the vendor as she waved him goodbye. She tried asking some random bystanders, passersby, the waiter in a nearby diner, the fruit vendor.

"Hmm… judging by the looks of the person you're looking for, I can say he's not pretty common. Why don't you try asking around the bar down 7th street? A lot of people stay there you know, perhaps some patriots of that bar or the sexy bartender know something. All kinds of people go there anyway."

 _He's talking about Seventh Heaven! No way I'm going in there…_

"I'll keep that in mind sir, thank you." Aerith waved him goodbye as she tries to scan the central square, growing more and more worried for her silver haired companion.

 _Sephiroth… where are you?_

As she contemplates on where to start asking or looking for Sephiroth, she feels a light tap on her shoulder. She nervously glances and saw a young woman with red hair and in pigtails.

"Hi, I've heard you're looking for a man with long silver hair." The red headed young woman said with a smile.

"Y-yes… I am." Aerith uttered with a nod. "Do you perhaps know where he is?"

The young woman shakes her head lightly and replied, "I don't know where he is or where he stays. Are you his girlfriend?"

Aerith shakes her head lightly and said, "No, we're just…" she paused as she remembers the time he impales her with his Masamune."…friends."

"I see… does he have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of… I think he doesn't have."

"That's great!" the girl said with a relief. "I'm sorry for asking too many questions, anyway, you can try asking that bunch of ladies over there."

Aerith follows the direction with her gaze and saw three young ladies about her age, chitchatting in a nearby café.

"Them?" Aerith clarified.

"Yes, those girls always have eyes for him trying to get his attention. Perhaps their stalker tendencies will be able to help you."

 _Stalker huh…? Didn't know Sephiroth was able to catch some attention._

"Alright, I'll ask them. Thank you for your help." Aerith bows her head in gratitude as she started on her way to approach the three young women.

"Wait!" the lady called out to her. Aerith glances back warily.

"If…" the girl blushes before speaking up again. "If you ever find him… let me know okay? I'm kind of worried too, he's not on his usual spot."

"Sure… I'm just curious. You also know where he always stands?"

"Uh-huh… you know he's quite good looking despite the scars on his face. His eyes are so beautiful too… It's a kind of look which I find very unusual, he's a very beautiful man in my opinion."

Aerith smiled, "Do you have a crush on him?"

The girl blushed even more, "J-just let me know when you find him okay? Till then… see you around miss" she waved goodbye at Aerith and went back to her flower stand.

 _Wow… someone likes Sephiroth. I better tease him about it once I find him._

She started walking towards the three ladies, who looks quite well off. She takes a deep breath and excused herself. "Hello, may I ask a question?"

A pretty young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes looks at her with a smile and said, "Sure."

"Have you seen a man this tall with long silver hair, wears black and have scars on his face?"

"Oh!" This time it was the brunette bob who reacted. "Why are you asking, are you his girlfriend?"

Aerith shakes her head and said, "N-no. I'm just a friend."

"That's a relief. Well, before we answer your question, we'd like to know something first." This time it was the lady with long black locks who speaks up.

"Sure."

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of… I guess he doesn't have anyone yet."

The girls all squealed in delight much to Aerith's dismay.

"Okay, sorry about that. Well, as you can see, we like him so much, we're like his fans and we created an exclusive fans club just for him."

Aerith raised a questioning brow. "Fans… club…?"

"The Silver Phantom. That's what we call our group."

"Okaay…" Aerith mumbles clearly uninterested.

"Anyway, just like you… we don't know where he is. Though no one really escapes our stalking tendencies, this beautiful man is pretty elusive. Thus, the word phantom best describes him."

The girls were about to say more about their obsession when Aerith excused herself and walks away from them as the ladies continued their delusive topic about Sephiroth.

 _Wow… Sephiroth manage to earn some delusive fans._

She sighed exasperatingly. _Well, I guess I just have to head home, I hope tomorrow he'll be back._

As she wears her hood, she felt a light tap on her elbow, she glances warily and saw an old woman in some shabby clothes who warmly smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I heard you're looking for a man with silver hair." The old woman said timidly.

"Yes, I am. Do you happen to know where he is?" Aerith asked politely.

The old woman nods and said, "Yes, he's staying with me. Are you his friend?"

Aerith smiled and replied with a nod, "Yes I am."

"That's good… I really think he needs someone to take care of him. Come follow me."

Aerith notes the sympathy in the old woman's voice.

"What's your name my dear?" the old woman asked her, breaking her away from her deep thoughts.

"I'm Aerith, what about you?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Josephine, you can just call me Josie or whichever you prefer as long as it's me." The old woman answered with a chuckle. Aerith chuckled softly, she's beginning to like the kindhearted grandma.

They walk quite a long way and Aerith notes that they were headed to the dilapidated parts of MIdgar. The sun doesn't shine much brighter here, in fact some parts were shrouded in shadows of the debris of the pillars and the upper plate. These parts of Midgar were totally wrecked, she wonders which sector was this.

"Here we are!" Josephine exclaimed in delight, pulling Aerith out of her reverie. She noticed the spot where Josie is heading, she almost cried at the thought that the old woman fends for herself in this place. Some kind of indescribable pain tugs at her chest to know that this is where Sephiroth stays too, for how long, she doesn't know. Has he been staying here since the day they've returned?

Josephine headed towards a makeshift shelter made of rubbles, blankets, tires, metal pipes, pieces of worn out wood and whatever is available around. An old thin blanket acts as a curtain to the single entrance. Just right outside the shelter is a makeshift kitchen made of worn down hollow blocks arranged in a way to make it a stove, a pot is on it. There were burnt coals underneath the pot, and on the side is like a makeshift countertop made of flat wood, probably where she prepares her meals.

 _Sephiroth could've done all this, there's no way Josie could've arranged everything in this shelter._ Aerith thought to herself.

"Dearie, I'm home, it's too dark in here, you closed the lamp again. You really like living in the darkness don't you?" Josie called out to someone inside the shelter, leaving her shoes outside, she lit the gas lamp and beckons for Aerith to come inside. Aerith left her shoes and basket of flowers outside as well, she noticed that the floor of the shelter were made of flat wood pieced together and covered with either old newspapers or torn cloth. It was dark inside, no windows at all, without the gas lamp you won't see anything inside. It's pretty small as well, they have to crouch and bend to move around.

"There you are my dear…" Josie said as she tries to point the lamp in the figure on the makeshift bed, curled up in the corner, back turned against them. Aerith hitches a breath as she tries to suppress a sob. The once powerful man of Shinra, is all curled up like a helpless boy inside this dark and small shelter. She can't explain how she feels as she stays silent behind Josie.

"My dear, I brought someone with me today. I saw her asking everyone about you, she was so worried so I thought I'll let her come with me so she can see you. I'll just prepare some dinner, go talk to her will you? It's nice to have people care and worry about you." Josie placed the gas lamp on a corner as she smiled at Aerith and excused herself. She went outside to prepare some meals as Aerith was left speechless, still trying not to cry, just observing Sephiroth's curled up form.

After what felt like hours, Sephiroth sighed, removes the blanket from him and sat up, his back still facing Aerith.

"Hey… It's good to know you let her take care of you. I'm glad someone's out there looking after you." She said softly.

"She insisted, so I let her. She told me she misses her grandson who died in the ruins of Midgar. She has no idea that her grandson died… because of me. I tried to tell her, but she won't listen, she says how we're all victims of Meteor. If only she knows who I am, what a monster I am perhaps… she won't be as forgiving. She won't even bother taking care of me." Sephiroth said with remorse, palpable sorrow and guilt hinted from his tone of voice. Aerith moved closer and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You know that's not true Sephiroth… you're not a monster."

"Stop turning a blind eye Aerith… or have you totally forgotten what I did to you?" he replied without looking.

Aerith remembered her death and said, "I've hated you, yes… but it didn't have to end there. I learned to try and take the first step towards forgiveness… You should do too, learn to forgive yourself Sephiroth."

"I am not you…"

"Jenova… lets you do all these."

"She didn't… for me she was just a tool I used to extract my vengeance. Jenova never overpowered me, I controlled her. I am responsible and accountable for everything. This is the punishment I deserve, to live each day in the face of my fallible judgment, and drown in my own self-condemnation for eternity."

"Please… stop condemning yourself! I believe that everyone deserves a chance no matter how grave their mistakes are. You are not an exception so please… please don't be too hard on yourself." Aerith protests as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"You did not live the life I did Cetra. You were not fed lies, you were free and I was not. You can never fathom my reasons. My life was not mine from the beginning… everything was planned out for me, Cloud was never the puppet… it was I."

Aerith scoots closer to him and embraced him from behind, "Life may not always turn out the way we wanted it, but you have to always think… everything's going to be alright. I am here for you okay? I want you to know that, I will help you find your mother."

Sephiroth touched her hand and looked back on the day when he first believed in her, the time he helped Aerith and her mother escaped from the hellish grasps of the Shinra Laboratory, nineteen years ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you Nomie433 for the fave and follow. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Townberry for the review, here's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, please R &R!**

 **Song which inspired this chapter: Closer I Get to You by MYMP**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is a sole propriety of Square Enix, this fanfiction is made for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Closer**

He was sitting on his makeshift bed, his gaze fixed on Aerith's sleeping form. He remembered how she embraced him, trying to make him feel that he's not alone, that everything's going to be alright. Then his mind drifts back to a memory so far gone… the memory where he last seen her in his mentally stable state.

" _Run and never look back, get yourselves out of Midgar!"_

 _A twelve year old boy with shoulder-length silver hair told a woman carrying a little girl in a half conscious state. They've been running for half an hour now until they arrived in front of an emergency elevator at the end of the long hallway._

" _We can't leave you behind!" the woman protests as he grasps the boy's arm. He was looking straight in her eyes, her big and beautiful green eyes._

 _He shove her inside the emergency lift and punched the elevator button hard enough to destroy It, preventing anyone from operating or even attempting to stop it from its designated destination. As the elevator door starts to close, his eyes were fixed on the Mother and her child._

 _The woman was calling for him as she hold her child close, the little girl despite her state, holds out her arm weakly for him._

" _Come… with… us." She whispered almost inaudibly but he was able to discern it because of his enhanced hearing. His eyes went wide in surprise, the door finally closes and the indicator lights up to inform him that the lift has started to move down._

He clutched at his chest as he remembered the memory he buried deeply on the back of his mind. How could Aerith make him feel like this? He continued to stare at her, soft gaze transfixed on the sleeping flower girl. He slowly reaches to caress her cheeks but stopped himself before he can even touch her with his fingertips. He clenched his hand into tight fists, as he decided against himself.

 _I have no right to touch her._

He tightly shuts his eyes and withdraws his hand. Aerith stirred from her nap, Sephiroth just looks at her, observing her as she slowly opens her eyes, taking in her surroundings before she immediately sits up. She blinks a couple of times before she turned to look at him, he just crossed his arms against his chest.

"Oh my… how long was I asleep?" she asks in a low whispery voice.

"Not that long, I'd say half an hour."

Aerith sighed in relief, "I must've slept deeply, I thought it's been hours."

"It's just a nap, you seem quite tired." Sephiroth stated his observation.

Aerith looked at him and smiled, "I guess so… I've been looking everywhere for you." She shakes her head before continuing, "Those ladies are right, you're quite elusive. If I haven't met Josie, I might've never found you." She takes both of his hands to her which earned a questioning look from him.

"I'm just glad that I already found you." She said with a genuine smile as she gave his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

He gently pulled his hands away from her grasp, he gave her an awkward look before saying, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asks softly.

"For… your efforts, I… I just thought, you shouldn't have troubled yourself over someone like me."

She giggles softly and said, "Don't say that… I'll be willing to go through all that trouble because… you are my friend."

"A…friend…" Sephiroth mutters softly as he contemplates on the word and its meaning. "You… think of me as… your friend…?"

Aerith nods with a smile. His gaze softens as his lips quirks up a bit into a shy smile. Suddenly, she sees him as if the scars have been lifted off from his face. A smiling Sephiroth is a new sight for her to behold, and she feels glad to see this other side of him.

 _He… actually looks good when he smiles._ She mentally thought to herself, they were interrupted by Josie's voice calling out to them.

"Dinner's ready!" Josie called out.

"We'll be right there!" Aerith responded politely.

Aerith stepped out of the shelter first followed by Sephiroth. Josie sets up a clean mat on the ground as they dine under the thatched roof of the makeshift kitchen. There are three bowls of rice porridge and a plate of fried fish.

"Dearie, can you get us some clean drinking water?" Josie asks Sephiroth kindly as the latter nods and walked to the back of the shelter. Aerith followed him with her gaze until he was out of sight.

"Have a seat my dear, porridge is best when it's hot. Let's just wait for him to get back so we can all start eating." Josie said with a smile in which Aerith returned with her own genuine one.

She took a seat and Sephiroth arrived with a pitcher of lukewarm water. He placed it on the mat as well before taking the vacant seat right next to Aerith.

"Thank you dear." Josie tells Sephiroth. They all said their thanks before digging in. Josie and Aerith chat every now and then while Sephiroth just listens while quietly eating. Their simple and humble dinner were sometimes filled with occasional laughter and giggles, both Aerith and Sephiroth sometimes catches each other's glances and turns away awkwardly.

And for the first time in her life, Aerith noticed that Sephiroth was not half bad at all when it comes to both his personality and physical appearance. In fact she takes note how attractive he really is with those soft eyes, long dark lashes, straight nose, well-sculpted jaw and chiseled lips plus the shy smile. Even with scars marring his face, Sephiroth is indeed very good looking.

"Aerith…" he called her in his deep voice.

She hasn't realized that she was gazing at him absentmindedly until she hears him call her name again, trying to get her attention.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asks with a hint of concern on his tone.

"Y-yes I am… I… uh…" she replies in a rattle as she gives off a nervous chuckle. _Oh Gaia I'm staring at him, I didn't realize that I was! It's so embarrassing!_

Josie was already fixing the plates and utensils as Sephiroth stands up to help. He went to the back of the shelter again as Josie asks for a jar of water to wash the dishes. Aerith offers to help but was politely dismissed by Josie saying she's a guest so she needn't worry about fixing stuff. She stays rooted on her seat as she watches Josie and Sephiroth clean up.

She surreptitiously gazes at the silver haired SOLDIER and wonders. _He probably took after his mother, Vincent even mentioned Lucrecia was very beautiful._

She was lost in her own thoughts when Josie approached her and said, "Dearie will take you home, it's dangerous to walk in these parts when it's already dark."

Aerith couldn't help it as her gaze shifted back to him. Sephiroth whose back is turned against them has taken off his shirt and discarded it somewhere inside the shelter. She can't help but notice how well defined the muscles on his back are, and they ripple when he moves.

"Just wait for him okay? I don't want you going off on your own alone."

Aerith shifts her gaze back to Josie and said, "I'll be fine on my own Josie, don't worry too much, I can manage." She smiled at her as she stands up and went to pick up her flower basket which she placed near the entrance of the shelter.

"But my dear…" the old woman tried to protest.

"I'll be okay, I don't want to bother you both so much. Thank you for the wonderful dinner, It was delicious and I had fun. I'll see you around!" She answers politely as she bids her farewell. "Just tell Sephiroth I'll go on ahead."

She turned around just in time as Sephiroth emerged from the entrance of the shelter barenaked with a clean shirt in hand. She was surprised and almost fell over on her back but Sephiroth was able to catch her, he slightly bend over as his left arm was around her waist, supporting her.

Time stood still for both of them, she's very much aware at how close their bodies are, his face a few inches away from hers. Her big bright green eyes were staring directly at his jade catlike eyes. She can feel her heart beating so hard against her chest, she thought it's going break her ribcage. Her breath hitches, and on her mind she drink in his features.

 _He's so beautiful…_

Sephiroth assists her to get her balance back, he gently removes his arms away from her small waist and nervously averts his gaze from her. Aerith can't help but notice that, just as how well defined his back muscles are, so were his pectorals and abdomen. She averts her gaze quickly when she noticed Sephiroth catch her looking.

"I-I'm sorry…! I didn't mean to uh... Anyway I-I'll get going." She stutters as she speaks, she was so nervous and she feels heat creeping out from her cheeks. She's so flustered , the proximity almost caused her to collapse.

Sephiroth dressed up quickly and grabs her wrist, which caused Aerith to stop walking. She turned around and saw him looking at her with that soft gaze that'll make any woman's knees weak.

"Aerith…" he breathes.

"Y-yes…?" she nervously replied in a whispery tone.

"May I… walk you home?" Sephiroth asks rather shyly.

She can't help but smile and replied, "You mean… to _really_ walk me home?"

Sephiroth picks up what she meant, he does walk her home but not literally walking beside or behind her. More like, he's observing her from a distance or in the shadows until he makes sure she arrives home safely. In his mind he thinks, he can never walk with her in the open, she was light and he was darkness, he has no right. But this time, just this time, he wants to walk with her under the almost starless sky of Midgar.

Sephiroth nods and replied politely, "I hope you don't mind. I'll make sure I keep a considerable distance."

Aerith chuckled and said, "Alright, I think it's a wonderful idea. Let's go?"

Sephiroth just nods and glances back at Josie.

"We're leaving Jo, I'll get back as soon I get her home."

"Go on, I'll leave the lamp on for you. Take care." Josie responded.

Both Aerith and Sephiroth started walking. Aerith was walking in an unhurried pace, she holds the basket behind her, her cloak folded neatly on the basket. Sephiroth just follows behind her and walks at the same pace she does. None of them were talking, and Aerith can't help but speak up first.

"The sky looks absolutely perfect tonight. Look at the stars, they're clearly visible now in Midgar, unlike before." She said out loud while pointing at the sky. Sephiroth looks at the sky as well and replied, "The pollution has lessened greatly, the Planet started to heal. I believe that is a major reason why Midgar skies are no longer starless."

Aerith giggled which earned a questioning look from him. She halts and at the same time, Sephiroth stops walking too. She glances back at him and said, "You are so serious."

"But I simply stated a fact." Sephiroth replied casually.

Aerith giggled and said, "Is that how you start a conversation with someone, through lectures and trivia?"

"My apologies…"

"It's alright… are you not used to casual conversations?" she asked, intrigued.

"Well… I do."

Aerith smiled and said, "So I've heard from Tifa once, that you're actually quite verbose."

Sephiroth raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"When Cloud talks about the NIbelheim incident before, Tifa added that you're really quite knowledgeable about things. On the way to the reactor, you talked about the concept of materia."

"Oh, that…" Sephiroth shifts his gaze on the ground.

"But now, you're actually very silent. I think you're the kind of person who only speaks up when asked. I just want to let you know that, you don't have to be so formal around me, it would really be nice to talk about anything under the sun." she said as she looks up at him.

Sephiroth remained passive, not really knowing how to respond to the flower girl.

"Am I… making you feel uncomfortable?" she asked sounding a little bit concerned.

 _Yes… you do._

"A little…"

"Why?"

"I… I'm not exactly sure."

"Do I intimidate you?"

"Yes…"

"Well… that's a surprise, because I actually feel intimidated and awkward around you too." Aerith said truthfully.

"You do? How so?" Sephiroth asked, looking interested while crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well given the relationship we had in the past… but I don't really want to talk about that now. This is a new chance at life, a new lifetime so let's not trouble ourselves with whatever antagonistic relationship we shared before." She laughed and continued as Sephiroth just gazes at her softly.

"Please don't be uncomfortable with me, let's talk often, anything. You see… we only have each other now." She says sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

Aerith went closer and holds his hand, he looks at their hands before looking at her. Their eyes meet and for the second time today, he feels a strange current run down his spine. His heart thrums hard against his chest.

"I don't blame you… well, at first but… I told you right, that I'm already taking my first step towards forgiveness. And just so you know Mr. Sephiroth, I walk the talk." Aerith giggles softly and winked at him. His breath hitches and he suddenly finds it very difficult to breathe.

"So, let's get to know each other more. Why don't we do that as we walk?" She suggested happily.

"Alright…" he gave her a small smile.

Aerith started to walk as he trails behind her again, she then stop and he did too.

 _What now?_ He thought to himself.

"Walk beside me, how are we going to talk properly if you're behind me?" she points out.

"Walk… beside you?" he asked bewildered. She answers with a slight nod.

"Is it really… alright to do that?" he asked timidly.

"Of course! Come here." She grabs at his hand and holds it to hers as she pulled him into a step beside her.

Sephiroth was feeling awkward, his cheeks suddenly felt warm. Aerith noticed him blushing and said, "You're flustered, do you have a fever?"

He shakes his head lightly and said, "N-no… I'm fine. I-I'll… walk beside you."

Aerith grins happily and said, "Ok so… for starters, why don't we talk about our favorite things? If you're uncomfortable answering some questions, you can just skip them. You're in no way obligated to answer them okay?"

He nods in understanding then she started walking again as Sephiroth walks beside her. "Well if it's fine with you, I'll start!"

"Go on." He said in approval.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

He gave her an incredulous look and she retorts, "Is something wrong?"

"Well… I just thought it's pretty obvious. Black."

Aerith chuckled, "Well, I know it's black, but there could be other colors that go on your list too. So, just black?"

"Yes. And as for you… I guess it's pink?"

"Yes… primarily. But I also love the colors, white, yellow and blue. Your turn to ask." She urges him.

"Do you… like reading?"

"Mm-hmm" she replied.

"What's your favorite book?"

"Well… I love fictions. I've never read much, there's only a limited selection of books in my mother's shelves. But the one I came to like when I was still a little girl was Beauty and the Beast." She answers trying to suppress a childish grin.

"Beauty and the… Beast huh." He repeated in deep thought, before he gives a small smile.

"I know it's quite childish, it must be so different from the books you read all your life."

"A whole lot different, but you know what? I honestly do not know the story of Beauty and the Beast."

Aerith looks at him with a surprised expression, "Really?"

Sephiroth just nods.

"Okay perhaps next time you walk me home, I'll tell you about it. But for now, I just want to know you more." Aerith replied with a smile.

Sephiroth smiled back and said, "It's your turn."

"Okay… let's see. What is your favorite food?"

"I have none, I'll eat whatever is available. I'm not really a picky eater, SOLDIER training points that out a lot."

"I understand that, in the battlefield of course you have to rely on military rations. But I just want to know, if you have anything you'd like to eat in particular whenever you get the chance, for example dessert pies."

"Well… seafood. I love any meal with seafood and… dessert." He admits rather shyly.

Aerith giggled and replied, "So, the great General of SOLDIER has a sweet tooth! That's… so cute."

"Cute?" he scoffs.

"Yes and I believe we are entitled to our own opinions." She replied giggling and Sephiroth can't help but chuckles softly.

Sephiroth and Aerith keeps asking questions about each other until they finally reached her home in sector five.

"Well… we're here! Thank you for bringing me home safely." She said to Sephiroth with a smile.

Sephiroth bows gently and said, "My pleasure."

"Did you have fun?" she asked with a spark of interest in her eyes.

"Yes… I enjoyed it. Thank you." He replied with a smile.

"By the way, can I ask you one last question before I go in?"

"Sure."

"Do you… like flowers?"

"I never thought about them for quite a long time but… yes, I like flowers."

"That's good. Is there a specific kind of flower you like in particular?"

"Aerith, I thought just one last question?" he said mischievously. She flushed, he's teasing her!

"Oh, right. Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" She blurts out.

He smiled at her and said, "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care on your way home." She replied rather enthused then she bids him farewell as she walks up the porch towards the front door.

"Aerith!" Sephiroth calls out and she glances back at him baffled.

"You asked me, what kind of flower I like!" He said then points at the garden of her house. Aerith's gaze followed the direction where he pointed. "What do you call them?"

Aerith's face brightened and with a smile she shouted back. "Those are Lilies!"

Sephiroth nods and smiles at her, he bids her farewell as he turned around and started on his way back home.

That night, Sephiroth and Aerith's thoughts keeps drifting back to the delightful night time walk they shared. A walk that definitely brought them much closer than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews Townberry and Ranea!**

 **Ranea- I don't know how to utilize beta readers/editor, and if I do will I have to pay them? (Coz I won't be able to afford it if they asked for fees. .)**

 **I'm trying my best to improve my grammar, I hope I'll get better in time. ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – A Spark of Hope**

" _Accept what is, let go of what was, and have faith in what will be." – Sonia Ricotti_

It was a cloudy day in Edge and Aerith is selling her flowers quickly as people purchases a bundle of threes or dozens. She occasionally glances at Sephiroth who's in his usual spot in the dark alley, observing her and at times, gazing at the sky in silent contemplation.

The walk they shared last night has somehow let her see him in a totally different light, she finds him fun to be with as she discovers some little facts about him. If he was once the General of SOLDIER, she wouldn't even dare to be near him, roughly because she's intimidated. She finds his cold exterior and professional behavior somewhat threatening.

Sephiroth catches her looking, his eyes met hers and she smiled while giving him a small wave, in which he returned with an acknowledging nod. She feels warmth in her heart knowing that Sephiroth, isn't exactly the way he was when he was trying to destroy the world. Surely he was intimidating at first, but once you tap that part of him which opens up to people he finds to be trustworthy, he's actually a gentle and kind person.

Also, she finds him quite the conversational type which actually is a surprise! He may be quiet most of the time, but he's also the kind of person who's quite verbose once he warms up to you. She smiled to herself knowing that Sephiroth trusts her so much, for him to open up to her about his favorite things.

It was midday when all her flowers were sold out, she was thanking the last customer when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She glances and saw Sephiroth looking at her.

"Shall I take you home?" he asked politely.

"Uhmm… I need to head to the market first to buy some stocks at home. It's alright if you want to go on ahead, Josie might be waiting for you." She said with a smile.

"To the marketplace at noon?" he asked bewildered.

"I just noticed that I'm out of basic ingredients at home, I badly need to go to the marketplace or else I won't be having dinner tonight and even breakfast tomorrow." She explains.

"You do understand that you're running a risk to be seen by your friends." He retorts.

"I don't think someone would be going to the market by noon. Tifa manages a pub, she won't go out to buy in the market during business hours." She counters with a frown.

Sephiroth regards her for a couple of minutes before sighing. "I can accompany you if you won't take long. Perhaps I can stay for a couple of hours, I just have to go somewhere by three." He offers.

"It won't take me long, I just need to buy a few things. Are you sure it's alright with you?"

Sephiroth just nods and she grins. "Okay, let's go to the market then."

They went to the market together with their cloak hoods on, Sephiroth is carrying her now empty flower basket which will be used for her groceries. Aerith looks around for salt, pepper and sugar. She also buys a loaf of bread and some cheese, Sephiroth just trails behind her wherever she goes. While Aerith was haggling with the vegetable vendor for some onions, a woman who looks so utterly familiar stands beside her in the same vegetable kiosk.

"Good afternoon Bertha, I came to pick up my orders of garlic, onions and cabbages."

"Why good afternoon Tifa! You're late today! Of course I've prepared them all for you, three kilos each noh?" Bertha the vegetable vendor tells her.

"Yeah, I forgot to do my usual inventory last night, I was so tired and now I've run out of supply. Thanks so much, you're a lifesaver Bertha!" Tifa said in relief.

"You might want to take a look for some broccoli and bell peppers too, it's imported recently all the way from Wutai." Bertha offers.

"Sure."

Aerith did a side-glance on Tifa, unknowingly dropping the onions from her hands, but Sephiroth catches them before they fall to the ground. He saw how Aerith just stands still, he places the onions back and said, "Thank you, we'll just come back later."

Tifa didn't pay any attention to them and just continue to check for more available harvest at Bertha's, the vendor just gave a smile and a nod to Sephiroth then went back to entertain Tifa. Sephiroth grabs Aerith's wrists gently as he quickly makes his way out of the marketplace. They were walking so fast Aerith almost trips but Sephiroth catches her. He saw her face from under the hood, she was silent, passive, but she was shaking. Sephiroth drags her towards a dark alley and into a dead corner.

He faces Aerith and removed his hood, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "We're safe now, you don't have to worry, she didn't notice us."

Aerith just sighed and clasps her hands on her chest, "I… I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. What was I thinking? I did my grocery at noon… the marketplace is so full of people, someone might actually recognize us! I can't believe I even drag you to my own carelessness, what could've happened if she finds out? I… I…" she covers her face with her hands and starts to sob.

"Don't overthink it…" he says as an assurance, trying to console her.

"Let's go to the church please…" she whispers as she holds his hand. Sephiroth just let her and they started their way out of the dark alley and into a shortcut towards the rubbles of old Midgar.

They just sat silently on the front pew, the basket of groceries in between them. Aerith was staring on the spot where her flowers once grew, which has now turned into a small pool of Lifestream. Minutes trickle by, and Sephiroth just observes her in silence. She just sighs every now and then, thinking deeply to herself.

"I must take my leave now, I believe it's safe for you to go home from here." Sephiroth said casually as he prepares to leave.

"Thank you… you take care, okay?" she said in a quiet voice, glancing at him. Sephiroth spared her a glance and nods as he went out of the church.

Aerith felt a sudden chill, she felt so cold and alone, she stays for half an hour more. The church always gives her peace despite its now dilapidated look. She grabs her basket and started her way back to her house in sector 5. That night, she wasn't able to eat dinner thinking about her best friend. They were so close yet she felt so distant, so far from each other.

"None of them should know I'm still alive… it's for the better." She says out loud before covering herself with her blanket and drowning her thoughts away on her pillows.

The next day Aerith decided not to go above the Plate, she spent the whole day taking care of her flowers in the garden of her home. During times like these, the flowers help her to relax, talking to them gives her a soothing feeling that completely eases her mind from all the disturbing thoughts.

"There… all pampered up. You all look blooming today despite the chilly wind. The Planet is really generous isn't she?" she said happily to herself. She fixes her gardening tools and went inside the house. She prepared some tea and stands on the porch admiring her handiwork on the garden. As she sips her tea, her mind drifts back on the event yesterday afternoon.

Tifa looks well, she wanted to talk to her, she wanted to hug her bestfriend and tells her she's alive but that would also mean Cloud would know about her return too. She loved Cloud genuinely, she did. If she didn't, she wouldn't feel so hurt when she learned of his engagement to Tifa.

She looks back on the night at the Gold Saucer, when she and Cloud went on a date. It was the happiest memory she has prior to her death. What could've happened if she didn't die? Will she be in Tifa's place as Cloud's fiancé? Will she be the one in his arms that night as they break the news of their engagement to their friends? Will she be the one wearing the small diamond ring Tifa wears around her ring finger as she stands there in the vegetable kiosk?

She sighed and shakes her head lightly. "Nothing will change, I should just stop thinking about it." She takes another sip of her tea before going back inside. After drinking her tea, she washes the cup and put it back in her cupboard. Her mind drifts to Sephiroth and Josephine then she smiled to herself. "Perhaps, I should pay them a visit."

Aerith prepared some grilled cheese sandwiches and carefully placed them on her basket as she covers the lid with cheesecloth. She put on her cloak and went out. She also bought three bottles of milk along the way before heading to the shelter where Sephiroth and Josie lives. It was five in the afternoon when she arrives at the shelter. She saw Josie who's busy arranging some goods in the cupboard. She smiles and approaches her.

"Good afternoon Josie!" she greets as the old woman glances at her and gave her a wide grin.

"Hello Aerith my darling, good afternoon to you as well, are you looking for dearie?" she asks her kindly.

"I came here for both of you. As a matter of fact, I've brought some grilled cheese sandwiches and milk." She carefully puts down her basket as she removes her cloak, she then folded it neatly and placed it beside her. She places the basket on the center and gently removes the cloth cover.

"I appreciate your generosity my dear, thank you very much." Josie said with a smile.

A feeling of warmth spread across from her chest as she smiled back at the old woman. She then scans the area and asks Josie. "Where is Sephiroth, Is he inside? I can call him so we can all eat together."

"Dearie's not here, he left early this morning and hasn't come back yet."

"Oh… is that so…" she responds trying to hide the disappointment from her voice. "It's alright, we can just save some for him. Let's dig in!"

Josie happily takes her seat across from Aerith and picks up her share. "Uhmm… Josie, do you know where he went?"

Josie is currently nibbling on her sandwich, she swallowed it first before answering her, "Sephy dear is at work, he's working all day today."

"I didn't know he was working."

"He is, even before I found him. You didn't know?"

Aerith shakes her head lightly and said, "No… and I didn't even ask him about it." She really has no idea what Sephiroth do in his spare time. It's been a month since they were brought back by the Planet and she really didn't care about him that much. She thought then, that she's already done so much by just talking to him. However, lately she has gotten used to having him around, even trying to find him when she thought he went off somewhere.

"Are you okay my dear?" Came the old woman's concerned voice.

She smiles at her and said, "Yes I'm alright. Nothing to worry about, by the way Josie, can I ask you something?"

"Anything my dear."

"How did you meet Sephiroth?" she asks curiously, knowing how Sephiroth can be so elusive.

"Well it started one rainy day in the park…" she started as she reminisces the day she stumbled upon the silver haired man.

"I found him in the park, settled in the corner as he sleeps. He looks so tired and alone, so I approached him in his sleep and offered him to stay with me. He politely refused my offer saying he doesn't want to burden or bother anyone. So I give him my packed dinner instead. I work in the wall market, as a dishwasher in the Honey Bee inn's cafeteria. The boss there always hands me packed dinner for take away. I always see dearie every day for seven consecutive days, and in those days, I always give him my dinner. And you'll be surprised to know that after three days of doing so, I always notice my huge jar of water were always filled to the brim with clean water. I think he was the one refilling it as a form of silent gratitude."

"You mean, Sephiroth refills your water jar?" Aerith asks surprised.

"I never confirmed it, but I think he did. Refilling that water jar myself, always makes my back aches terribly. And no one's ever done that deed to this old woman, except after I showed kindness to a homeless, young man!" she exclaims with delight.

"Then on the tenth night, I saw him again, but this time, I felt something was wrong. I approached him and noticed that he was shivering. I placed my hand on his forehead, he was down with a high fever that he's having chills! So I asked him to stand up and walk with me towards my home, he was still refusing but I insisted and I guess he was so weak to protest and just did what this old woman asked him to. I took care of him that night, I bought some medicine for treating fever and I stayed up all night telling him stories about my grandson. When I wake up the next day, he was well enough like he was not even sick in the first place! I thought that he must be so strong but then he builds this makeshift shelter for us in a week which is no easy task. Dearie must have special powers." Josie continued with a giggle in which Aerith giggled softly too.

"How did you make him agree to stay with you?" Aerith asked curiously.

"Well, I badgered him and told him how all of us victims of meteor should stick together in times of trouble, no one will help us but ourselves and fellow victims. At first he told me he was the reason why meteor strikes the Planet in the first place but I dismissed it, I mean how could he right? There's no way he would do that. I just dismissed his nonsense and asked him to stay cause he made me feel like I can be a grandma again. I think my insistence made him gave in."

Aerith smiled at that as Josie laughs happily at the memory. Then Aerith noticed the old woman tearing up as she continues, "My grandson is never coming back… That is a reality I can no longer change. I could just accept it and let go of the pain it brought me. But I should always have faith in whatever the future may still hold for me. That's why I think, I met dearie for a reason. So I can experience again how it feels to be like a mother and at the same time, a grandmother to him. He said he was orphaned at birth, he didn't tell me more than that. Two souls so alone in this world, finds each other to become family, my life has been given a new purpose again. As long as you're alive, the future holds so many beautiful things, so always have faith in whatever will be, Aerith my dear."

Aerith listens carefully and smiles as she saw how pure Josie's smile is when she tells the whole story. She helped Josie cleans up while they chat a little more. The old woman telling Aerith stories about her grandson and Aerith enjoying the woman's heartwarming tales about her family, they haven't noticed how time passes by so quickly. It's been a good hour and a half and Sephiroth still hasn't returned. So Aerith decided to go home before it become so late.

"You take care on your way home! I'll tell dearie you drop by, thank you again for the little surprise." Josie tells Aerith with a grateful heart.

"Thank you for the lovely tales, I'll drop by again when I have the time. Goodnight Josie." She embraced the old woman as Josie did the same. Aerith went off with her cloak on, and the basket hooked on her arm.

As she walks the path going home she decided to head over to the park. When she arrives, the park was empty except for Sephiroth who sits on a swing. He cocks his head to one side, he had a fleeting expression of confusion before he goes back to gaze at the sky. Aerith smiles to herself as she approaches him.

"So I thought I might find you here."

Sephiroth just raised a questioning eyebrow. She giggles softly as she sits on the swing right next to him.

"You didn't sell your flowers today." He said without sparing her a glance.

"Yes, I decided not to, aside from being not in the mood. How did you know I didn't?" She answered.

"I checked." He replied pointing a finger up, an indication of 'above the plate'. Then he asks, "Was it because of what happened yesterday?"

"Hmm-mm. I decided to stay at home and reflect on things." She says truthfully.

"Reflect… huh?"

"By the way, Josie told me the story about how you've met each other."

Sephiroth didn't say anything, just remained silent while looking on the ground.

"I asked her to tell me." Aerith added.

"Curious?" he comments with a smirk.

"Yes… she was such a kind hearted person Sephiroth."

"I know."

"Don't ever do something which might hurt her, she's old."

"What made you think I would hurt Jo?" he asked quite offended.

"I didn't mean it the wrong way. It's just that…"

"Because it's the way I am?" Sephiroth said, his voice tainted with anger. He rises up from the swing and turned his back on her as he attempts to leave.

"No! Don't go please…" she pleads. Sephiroth halts but never dared to look back.

"The reason I said that was… because I know once we find out something about your mother's whereabouts, we'll be leaving Midgar. That means, we'll leave Jo all alone too, so I… I know… if we do leave her, she'll be hurt." She finished in a sad tone.

"I can't stay forever in Midgar Aerith…" he replied. She felt a current run down her spine the moment her name rolled out of his tongue, she felt something stir up inside her - something she can't explain.

"Sooner or later, I have to leave… with or without you. The reason I asked to be returned was to see my mother." He said in a low voice.

"I know… I'm sorry."

This time Sephiroth glance at her, she stands unmoving , just staring at the ground. He looks the other way and said, "You don't have to apologize, I… don't deserve Jo's kindness, I'm a selfish person who only thinks about himself and not the others."

"That's not true, Jo said that it was you who returned her kindness with gratitude. Simple acts of kindness on your part such as fetching a huge jar of water for her, fixing her shelter, bringing her home… those are not just small things for her. For the first time after she lost her beloved grandson, she felt that she was not alone. You gave her hope Sephiroth." Aerith protests.

"I…" he shakes his head lightly and said, "I was not the one who gave her hope, it was her who gave it to me."

"Then it was for the both of you." She replied.

"Perhaps…" he answered and gazes up at the sky.

"Perhaps Fate brought you together so you can acquire your chance for atonement through a victim of meteor." Aerith added with a smile.

"Atonement… that's what I want to do. To redeem myself once again." He said with a spark of hope in his voice.

"You did something wrong in the past, but it doesn't mean you're a completely awful person." Aerith said as she closes the distance between them and held his hands. Sephiroth looks at her and it's like he's seeing her for the first time again. He finds her ethereal, beauty radiating from within the depths of her soul. He knows she is Cetra, and Cetra are known for being highly spiritual beings who cultivates love, forgiveness, kindness and all other beautiful traits humans can never attain. That's the reason they can commune with the Planet, because their souls are pure, innocent, pious. Only Aerith can show kindness like this towards her own killer, her own nemesis.

"I'd like to think that way too." He said truthfully and Aerith smiled at him, he almost forgot how to breathe then.

"Right, just be positive and everything will turn out alright." She said happily.

"Just as Jo always says… 'Accept what is, let go of what was and… have faith in what will be.'" Sephiroth said.

Aerith smiles and said, "Josie is a woman of wisdom isn't she?"

Sephiroth nods before looking at their hands. She followed his gaze and noticed that she's still holding his, she immediately pulls her hands away blushing.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You did not. Shall I take you home?" he offers with a small smile. She gazes back at him as if looking for approval and said, "Sure, if it's okay with you."

"Let's go." He said and Aerith follows.

As they were walking home three bulky men appeared out of nowhere. Sephiroth moves in a protective manner towards Aerith and whispered to her, "Keep walking." Aerith nods and keeps walking pretending not to see them.

"Yo Seph! I know ya can hear us, dun go walkin' an' ignorin' us!"

Sephiroth and Aerith keep walking as they continue to ignore them. However the mutts keeps on trailing behind, When they were about to reach the curve towards sector five, that's when Sephiroth decided to stop and face them.

"What do you want?" he said sharply.

The three men laughed maniacally and the bulkier of the trio was the first to speak. "We juz pasz by an' saw ya wit ze young lady. She looks gorgeous, why dun ya share her wit us? I think she can take four men wit ease."

Aerith cringes and clutched her cloak tighter, Sephiroth is standing still in front of her as the trio guffawed at the maniacal thought. Sephiroth clenches his fists and smirks, "Sorry boys, I'm not planning to share."

"Wut?" one of the trio said as he starts to crack his fists.

"Back away Aerith." Sephiroth commands in a dominant tone. Aerith obeyed and hides behind a large debris. Peeking at the scene that's about to take place.

The hulky man who just cracked his fists grabs Sephiroth's cloak collar and said in his face, "Ya dare to fight back huh?"

Sephiroth just swats the man's hands away from his collar and looks at him with his sharp eyes. "When you disrespected her, you've signed up for a deathwish. Leave. Or else, you'll face the consequences."

"Threatenin' us wit yer lousy words now eh? Lookie 'ere! Sephy who ne'er fights back is threatenin' us!" they all cackled.

Sephiroth remained still with his hands on his cloak. One of the trio charges at him and tries to punch him but Sephiroth evades the attack with ease as he hits the bulkier man's nape with a karate chop. Another man tries to punch him but he simply sidestepped and delivers a straight punch right on the man's stomach. Not satisfied, he jumps and spins in mid air before hitting the goon's head with a strong kick before landing gracefully on the ground.

Furious at how Sephiroth simply played with his team mates, he charges at him in full speed and tries to grab Sephiroth with both his hands. Smirking, Sephiroth dodged by crouching and landed a mighty uppercut right on the man's chin before he did a roundhouse kick, hitting the buffoon right on his face as he plummets shamefully on the solid ground.

"You should know better than to pick a fight with me. Inferior dullards." He turns his back against them and walks to where Aerith is hiding.

"It's alright now, let's go." Sephiroth said as he assisted Aerith in standing up.

They started on their way, however the leader of the goons refused to accept defeat. He stands up as he wields out a rope knife and run after Sephiroth. Sephiroth senses danger and shove Aerith away from the assault as the goon thrusts the knife at him and hit him in his upper arm.

"Sephiroth!" Aerith calls out to him.

The leader pulls out the knife as Sephiroth flinches from the pain, it was not too deep and he can fight back. He ignored his bleeding arm and prepares to intercept his attacker.

"Ya think yer tough eh? I'll show ya who's tough!" he charged at him again but this time Sephiroth grabs the attacker's wrist which holds the knife and lowered it, he delivers three strong knee strikes on the leader's elbow while also twisting the arm. Eventually the knife fell from his grip and Sephiroth immediately kicks it far away from both of their reach. He then performed a single handed back throw on the enemy, the other two bulky men tried to attack him at once, he evades the other but wasn't able to defend the second incoming punch which hits him on the side of his lip. Blood trickles down as he wipes it away with his thumb.

His eyes glows dangerously green and with a smirk he says, "I spared your pitiful lives, you want more? Very well, I shall give it to you."

This time, it was Sephiroth who charges on his attackers, as he gave three of them all a nasty beating. Sephiroth's attackers fell one by one on the ground, all bruised and battered. They all stand up again as Sephiroth readies himself for another round.

"Ye vermin! Try to show yer face at d' pier an' I'll make sure ya'll be food fer d' sea beasts!" the leader said as they all run away with their tails behind their backs.

"Cretins." He muttered under his breath as he went to pick up the rope knife and put it inside his coat pocket. Aerith runs up to him with a concern expression.

"Sephiroth, you're wounded we have to get it treated." She exclaimed in a panic as she saw his bloodstained sleeve.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'll take care of it back in the shelter."

"No, I insist and I won't take no as an answer." She threatened as she grabs his unwounded hand and drags him to her home in sector five. After a few walks they have arrived at Aerith's humble abode. They stopped at the doorstep as Aerith fumbles for her key, he noticed that she was shaking as she tries to unlock the door.

Sephiroth placed a hand on her shaking ones and whispered, "It's alright, calm down."

She looks up at him as her eyes turns glasslike with tears. "Y-you got hurt because of me… if… if you're not cursed I could've just used my healing magic on you. But…" she whimpers as she unlocks the door.

"Please have a seat, I have a first aid kit upstairs." She hurriedly went upstairs as he follows her with his gaze. He then removes his cloak and hangs it on the back of the dining chair. He strips off his black long sleeved shirt. He went to the kitchen sink and washes his wound, blood trickles down his arm.

Aerith came back down with a first aid kit and saw Sephiroth in the kitchen shirtless. She can't help but notice how well built he is, his skin would've been flawless if it weren't for the scars.

' _The Planet's curse.'_ She thought to herself. Her gaze drinks in the sight of him until she shakes her head lightly, _'Get a grip Aerith! He's wounded!'_

She placed the kit on the table and handed Sephiroth a soft towel which Sephiroth takes from her and said, "Thank you." He used it to apply pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding.

Aerith went back to the dining table and readies some antiseptic , cotton balls and bandages. Sephiroth takes his seat and said, "I'll do it myself, I know how to perform first aid on my own."

Aerith was currently putting some antiseptic cream on a gauze pad she formed into a ball. When she's done she faces him and said, "Let me do this okay? Just sit there while I treat you, this is the least thing I can do for you after you defend me from those buffoons." She applied the antiseptic on the punctured wound.

"Good thing this wound is not too deep. I'm sorry, if it weren't for me you won't have to waste your energy fighting them and getting yourself wounded in the process." She said sadly as she treats him.

"Don't blame yourself, those guys were sailors in the pier off the coast of Midgar. They really hated me I don't even know why. To think they even went to Midgar just to see me." He scoffs at the idea.

"You know those guys?" she asked surprised.

He nods and said, "I work at the pier, carrying cargos to and fro. This is not the first time I got involved in a fight."

"You mean… you always get yourself hurt?" she asked.

He shakes his head lightly and with a smirk he says, "I'm not on the receiving end of pain. Though there were a few times they were lucky to land a hit on me."

Aerith is now applying a gauze over the wound before dressing it with a bandage. "You should avoid those good-for-nothing mammoths. Please, don't get yourself hurt, my healing magic and even materia doesn't work on you. What if you're in grave danger? I couldn't even think about it… No, more like I don't even want to think about it."

Sephiroth was speechless, he doesn't even know what to say. Is she worried for him? Does she care?

She finished tying up the bandage neatly and observed Sephiroth's face, there's a small cut on the side of his lip and on his left brow. "Let's treat those cuts."

She used a cotton ball and treats the cut on his brow before putting a bandaid on it. She takes another cotton ball with antiseptic and treats the small cut on the side of his lip. She holds his chin as she treats him.

Their faces were so close to each other that Sephiroth can't help but notice her pink, rosy lips. His chest was thumping so hard against his chest, he's finding it difficult to breathe normally again. Aerith always elicit this kind of effect on him.

' _Is this attraction? I wonder.'_ He thought to himself.

"There… all done." Aerith said with relief. That's when she noticed how close their faces are with each other. They held each other's gazes, eyes hooded with desire as Sephiroth starts to close the distance between them. Anticipating what's about to happen, Aerith closed her eyes and swallowed hard, holding her breath.

He stopped himself an inch away from her lips before he whispers in her ear smiling, "You should get some sleep."

Aerith's eyes snap open and she was blushing hard. "Y-yes of course, I-I suppose so." Sephiroth stands up and wears his shirt and cloak. He then looks at her as she was busy putting back the items inside the first aid kit. He was just observing her in silence, trying to suppress himself from grinning.

Once she's done she let out a deep breath and looks at him sheepishly. He can't stop himself from smiling and said, "Thank you for fixing me up."

' _Oh dear Planet… can he stop being so attractive?'_ she mentally told herself as she can't help but notice how exquisite his features are, now that she's looking at him up close it's as if the scars on his face has been lifted completely. His smile is just too perfect, it made her knees buckle, this is the very first time she'd seen his most beautiful smile so far, playful and joyful at the same time.

"Well…? I better get going now." He said again interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh! Y-yes, r-right. Uh… I'll see you out." She said nervously as she leads him out the door of her house.

"Thank you again for earlier… take care!" she said with a smile

He glanced at her one last time and said in his deep, velvety voice, "Goodnight and sweet dreams, Aerith."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams too, Sephiroth." She replied sheepishly, feeling the heat creeping up her cheeks.

Sephiroth started on his way home until she can no longer see him. She closed the door and locks it, she put her hands against her chest trying to stop it from beating too fast.

' _Goodnight and Sweet dreams'_

The sound of his voice lingers in her thoughts, Aerith can't seem to put off her ear-splitting grin as she thinks, _'I'll definitely get a sweet dream tonight.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy reading this, please R &R! Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is a property of Square Enix. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – A Sinner's Torment**

It's been two weeks after that night, when they almost kissed. Aerith and Sephiroth start to feel a little awkward around each other. Nevertheless, this didn't stop the two from getting a lot closer. Aerith always visits Josie and Sephiroth, making sure that she always brings something for all of them to enjoy while they chat.

And every night, Sephiroth would always bring her home, making sure she's safe. Underneath the velvety night sky of Midgar they would talk about things, anything that comes first into her mind. May it be the weather, her flowers, her life in the slums, she will ask about his day at work and the list goes on.

Tonight, they were walking to her home and her thoughts are in the clouds. A small smile tugs at the corners of her lips as the thought of her and Sephiroth getting closer seems rather odd yet exhilarating at the same time. Also, she can't help but feel a little bit flustered at the thought of that awkward exchange which happened a fortnight ago.

 _It's crazy to be with each other after all that has happened between us in the past. He took my life, and I hindered his plans. And now we're here, brought together and living like friends. I couldn't even fathom the idea that Sephiroth was like this before his mind was corrupted with so much hatred. He looks and acts normal, still a little intimidating, but I'm already used to his presence so I'm no longer affected by it._

She surreptitiously glances at him as they walk and ponders on the thought how unlikely of them to be stuck together.

"What can you say Aerith?" he asks and glances at his pink clad companion. Aerith however, failed to understand what he was talking about because her attention was somewhere else.

"I'm sorry, I… haven't heard all of it. What are you asking me again?" she mutters guiltily.

Sephiroth stopped walking and crossed his arms against his chest. Aerith noticed this and stopped walking as well. She bows her head and sighed, "I'm sorry."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he regards her and asks, "Is something the matter?"

She shakes her head lightly and looks up to meet his gaze, "Nothing I just… I just start to ponder on some things basically. Don't mind me. So you were saying?" She replied with a smile.

Sephiroth sighed and shakes his head dismissively and said, "Josie's birthday will be on Saturday so I'm taking a day off from work. I'd like to do something for her, take her out and eat somewhere nice. I've saved enough aside from the money I've been saving for my journey."

Aerith beams at the idea of celebrating Josie's birthday. She claps her hands and with a spark of interest in her eyes she can't help but say, "That was thoughtful of you Sephiroth."

He simply shrugs his shoulders and said, "What you said to me about leaving Josie all alone, didn't sit well with me. But the option of taking her along is not a good idea as well. So I've been thinking, the most that I can do for her is to leave her memories of good times."

Aerith nods in approval and said, "I'll help you out. How about we cook something up? We can celebrate in my house."

"I'm not confident with my cooking skills." Sephiroth replied with a horrified look on his face. This made Aerith laugh, he smiles softly as she continue to laugh at him. Lately, the sounds of her laughter becomes music to his ears, he doesn't understand this feeling but somehow it makes him feel good to see her happy. As soon as her laughter dies down, she apologizes to him in between soft giggles while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're making fun of me huh?" Sephiroth says as he puts his hands down to his sides and smirks at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, I just can't help it after I saw the horror on your face when you said that you're not confident with your cooking skills." She replied with a grin. "So as I was saying, I strongly suggest we cook for her, she'll greatly appreciate the effort plus, we'll avoid the chances of getting seen by Cloud and the others."

Sephiroth puts his forefinger and thumb on his chin, thinking. He then smiled and said, "Your idea is quite feasible. Though I must warn you flower girl, I'm horrible at cooking."

"No problem with that General, I can definitely help you with that. It's already Thursday so… I would suggest that tomorrow, we buy the ingredients and some party decorations to give off that birthday ambience on Saturday."

"Alright, I'll be free by three in the afternoon onwards tomorrow."

"Hmm, alright we'll shop by then, let's meet at the marketplace."

Sephiroth nods and said, "Alright, come on, let's hurry to your home so you can take a rest."

Aerith nods with a smile and started walking as Sephiroth did the same. They arrived at her house not long after. She turned around and said, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight and take care!"

He nods at her and left. She smiled to herself as the tiny speck of him is gone before she went inside the house. The next morning, Aerith sells a few of her flowers, they were sold out before the time she and Sephiroth was about to meet. She hurriedly went to the marketplace with her cloak on and saw Sephiroth already waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?" she asks catching her breath.

"No, I just arrived about five minutes ago. Let's go and finish up quickly." He said in a commanding tone. Aerith nods and they started to shop ingredients for the Creamy Tuna Pesto Pasta, fried spring rolls and carrot cake.

Once they're done, they decided to head over to the commercial district to buy materials for a simple decoration. Sephiroth hands Aerith the money to pay for all of the things they bought. They finished their errands by six thirty.

Sephiroth carries the heavier bags, while he let her carry the lighter ones. Once they've finally arrived in Aerith's home, he helped her stack the items. Once they're done, she sat on the dining chair drinking a glass of cold water. Sephiroth was standing by the sink, drinking on his own glass of water.

"I'm so tired and at the same time I'm thrilled… It makes me excited to do something like this for Josie." Aerith exclaimed with a smile as she looks at her companion.

"She deserves more than this if you'll ask me." He replied without sparing her a glance.

"It's the effort that counts Sephiroth, not the monetary value. Knowing Josie, she'll greatly appreciate all this without a doubt." She said happily.

"I just find it ironic… that I was brought back to life and was met with kindness after all the treacherous deeds I've committed. Josie's kindness deserves a much better life than what she's currently leading. She deserves all the good things. If only I still have all my assets, I would've given it to her in exchange for all her generosity." Aerith notices how he grips the empty drinking glass in his hands. She looks at him, his eyes were closed as if he was in extreme pain, but the pain was not physical in nature, it's emotional.

She approaches him and removes the glass from his grip which earned a questioning look from the silver haired SOLDIER. She placed the glasses on the sink and begins to wash them as she speaks softly,

"All the beautiful things in life are free. Smiles, kindness, love, forgiveness and a lot more, all of it is priceless. You just have to feel it genuinely here." She raises her hand slowly and gently placed her right hand on top of her chest, pointing to her beating heart. She smiles at him and continue rinsing the glasses.

Sephiroth contemplates on what she just said, but he retorts with a whisper, "The worst things in life, comes free to us as well."

Aerith has now finished wiping the glasses and puts them carefully back into the cupboard. She put back the towel in its rack and faced him. "That's true, but life is always a matter of perspective, a leap of faith. Everyone has their own brand of misfortunes. How they face and react to their adversities will shape them for who they are." She was now looking intensely right through his own eyes, piercing emeralds against his cyan ones.

"Like for example when it rains, you have a choice to either hate it or dance in it. It's the art of life you know, to convert tough times to something more positive, something bright." She said with a smile.

Sephiroth was in awe of her wisdom. He knows that just like him, she also has a rough childhood. To grow up in Shinra, then grow up in the slums surrounded by filth. And yet, her spirit never wavers, there's still kindness in her heart. Unlike him, he began to hate everything when he learned the truth.

He ponders on what she just said, this is the difference between them. She's Cetra and he is a spawn of Jenova. She is light and he is darkness. She's divine and he's cursed, she's a saint and he's a sinner. Only Aerith can look at her murderer in the eye and think of him as a friend, only she can be that naïve yet only she can be that forgiving.

Josie on the other hand, just denies him to be the reason of her grandson's death. But he knows, if she only believes him, he knows she'll abhor him. Because Josie is human, and humans are not as pure as Cetra.

"You are a Cetra… I am not. And I can never see things the way you see them. As a matter of fact, I can't still fathom how can you look and smile at your own nemesis like he was your friend." Sephiroth replies coldly.

"What about Josie? You did tell her that you're the one who summoned meteor is it not? But why does she not hate you?"

"Because she's in denial of my sins." He replied in a firm tone.

She regards him shrewdly before sighing and said, "If that's how you believe it. Then so be it. What I'm just saying is… you should learn to forgive yourself just as I started to forgive you."

He held her gaze for a fleeting moment before shifting his gaze to the sink. "It's not that simple. I am unworthy of second chances, not even forgiveness. Once I find my mother the Planet can do whatever it wants with me. Death would be the most preferable." He moved towards the coat rack and retrieved his cloak.

"You should get some sleep, we'll be early tomorrow. Goodnight Aerith." Sephiroth gives a curt nod before he left.

Aerith closed the door and followed him with her gaze as she stands by the window. "Sins can be forgiven… no matter how grave they are. As long as the sinner genuinely repents and asks for forgiveness."

" _Aerith… my daughter, always remember to have eyes that see the best in people, a heart that forgives the unforgivable transgressions. A mind that forgets the worst and a spirit that never loses faith in everything good. For none knows what adversity they have faced, and a little act of kindness can make a difference in one's life." Ifalna tells her daughter softly with a smile._

" _Yes mama, I'll always be a good girl, I promise!" Aerith replied beaming at her mother. Ifalna caresses her daughter's soft mahogany tresses._

"Up until now… I kept your word mom. I never hated Shinra for you and father's death. I never abhor them for taking away my freedom. And I… never blamed anyone, not even Sephiroth… when I was killed. How can he not realize… that he can also be forgiven?"

" _You are a Cetra… I am not. And I can never see things the way you see them…"_

"If I am not of Cetran heritage, will I be able to forgive him? Does Josie know his sins? I need to know and I'll show him that anyone is capable of giving kindness even if they're not Cetra." She sighs exasperatedly as she decides to call it a day.

Aerith just finished brushing her teeth and washed her face, it was just five in the morning yet she's already up and about. She changes her clothes and answers the soft knock on her door.

"Good morning!" she greets happily to Sephiroth who just nods at her. She lets him in and he hangs his cloak neatly on her coat rack. He followed Aerith to the kitchen and saw her putting her hair up in a messy bun. She also wears her apron and once done she washes her hands. She then wipes her hands on her apron and Sephiroth washes his hands too.

"I've prepared an apron for you to wear so you won't get your clothes dirty." Aerith says as she shows him a white, strawberry printed apron with frills on the sides. "It was mine, matching designs with my mom's cherry prints." She tells him while pointing to the apron she's wearing.

Sephiroth was appalled and shakes his head in response. "No, I… I think I'm fine without wearing an apron."

"But you're running the risk of getting your clothes dirty!" she snaps at him with a pout.

Sephiroth rolls his eyes and said, "I'd rather take my shirt off than wear a frilly-looking apron."

Aerith sighed in defeat and with a dejected expression on her face, clasped the apron against her chest and said, "So much for the effort of searching my favorite apron just so you can use it. I guess, some people just don't know how to appreciate."

Sephiroth just observes her childish antics, he sighed heavily and approaches her while she was folding the apron neatly. With a loud "Hmph!" he snatches it away from her and wears it with his back turned against her. She was surprised at what he did, but can't help and smile at his gesture. She saw him struggling in tying the ribbon, but once he's done, he turns around shyly to face her. He can't look straight at her, but he catches her gaze for a fleeting second before shrugging his shoulders and quickly shifts his gaze back to the floor.

Aerith beams up at him and closes the distance between them. "Let me fix the knot." She said smiling as she motions for him to turn around. He obeyed her and turns around, still feeling extremely awkward. Aerith ties the knot and once she's happy with how it looks she finally said, "Alright, done! Let's start cooking?"

Sephiroth nods and Aerith shows him how to properly grate the carrots for the Carrot cake. She mixes the dry ingredients before mixing it with the wet ingredients. Sephiroth who finished grating the carrots, added the them to the mixture. She asks Sephiroth to properly mix them together carefully as she prepares the Cream Cheese frosting. They first made the cake, after some mixing and what-not. The batter goes into the oven, while she sets aside the prepared frosting.

Next in the menu was the Creamy Tuna Pesto Pasta. She teaches him how to mince some garlic as she puts the rotini pasta to a boil. She helps Sephiroth prepares the sauce. Once the pasta was cooked al dente, they tossed it into the sauce, mixed it well and Aerith arranged it beautifully in a huge glass bowl.

Next thing they did was the fried spring rolls, she taught him how to properly roll up the ground meat which has already been mixed and seasoned to taste. They both delicately wrap the meat onto the spring rolls wrapper and Sephiroth volunteered to do the deep frying. Aerith checks the batter which was now baked to perfection. She carefully applied the cream cheese frosting on the cake and refrigerates it.

Happy with the result, she took the bowl which contains a little bit of the frosting. With a mischievous look on her face she puts some on her fingers and approaches Sephiroth who's currently undoing the knot on his apron.

"Hey Sephiroth." She calls and he turns around just in time for her to wipe the frosting on his left cheek. She laughs at his expression of shock. Sephiroth wipes off the icing on his cheek but she puts another on his nose. Rolling his eyes, he wordlessly pries the bowl away from her hands, which earned a groan of protests from her.

"Such a kill joy." She huffs and proceeds in removing her apron. But as she was busy untying the knot. She felt him wipes three fingertips with frosting on her cheeks. She gasps in surprise as she turns around and saw him smirking.

"That's revenge." He said smugly. Aerith quickly dips her fingers on the bowl of frosting in his hands and starts putting some on his face, his hair and so the frosting war began. They were both laughing as one of them refuses to back down.

Sephiroth lifts the bowl higher away from Aerith's prying hands. She tips her toes so she can reach it, but he just puts it away, blocking her attempts with his free hand, while his right hand lifts the bowl higher. Aerith made small jumps still trying to get the final score. Sephiroth was just chuckling at her futile attempts, she jumps a little more and finally got the bowl.

"I got it! Now be prepared!" she said grinning. Still tipping on her toes she failed to notice how close the distance between them has gone. He was staring down at her while she's looking up at him, the tips of their noses almost touching. They held each other's gazes as a strange current hangs in the air between them, drawing them closer.

Sephiroth shuts his eyes tightly and whispered just few inches from her mouth, "Don't…"

She backed away, confused, he looks deep into her eyes and said, "Don't taint yourself…"

He gently takes the bowl from her hands and he went to the sink to wash it, she glances at his back and watches him. "I'll go take a bath, you should wash yourself up as well to remove the frosting." She just saw him nods and grunts in response. She left the kitchen with his words stuck in her head.

After finishing her braid, she looks at herself one more time in front of her dresser mirror and smiled to herself, "All good!" She then picks up the long sleeves, black polo which she found from her mother's clothes' chest, which could've been previously owned by Elmyra's husband. She went down and saw Sephiroth standing by the window, looking outside, his hands on his pants' pocket.

"Hi, you may use the shower upstairs, here's a change of clothes and uh, I left the towel ready in the bathroom for you to use." She said rather shyly.

Sephiroth gave her a ghost of a smile and said, "Thank you." He then went upstairs to take a bath.

While Sephiroth's taking a bath, she puts up the simple DIY birthday decors. She prepares the materials such as the streamers and small balloons and began working on it. As soon as Sephiroth was done, he saw her doing some final touches on the preparation. He can't help but feel amazed at what she did, simple as it may look, he finds the result beautiful.

She saw his expression and smiled, she puts on her party hat and said, "All done! Did you like it?"

"It's… amazing." He replied breathlessly. He then shifted his gaze at her and smiled. "I'm sure Jo will like this. Thank you Aerith."

She smiled and said, "I couldn't have done all this without your help. It's a collaborative effort."

He smiled at her and glances at the clock. "I'll better get Jo."

"Go on, take care!" she replies as he nods and went out the door.

Josie never celebrated her birthday after she lost her grandson, for three long years, she pass it up as just an ordinary day. When Sephiroth takes her to Aerith's doorsteps, covering her eyes and guides her slowly, the old woman can't help but giggle with excitement.

Upon entering the house, Sephiroth uncovers her eyes and Aerith yelled "Happy Birthday!" spreading her arms wide and enveloping the old woman in a warm embrace. Sephiroth smiled as he saw tears of joy escaped Josie's wrinkly eyes. He felt surprised as Josie embraced him too, he lean in to the old woman's warm touch and returned her embrace as she can't help but whispered "Thank you." over and over again.

They ate and chat to their heart's content. Sephiroth was glad that the food all tasted good, thanks to Aerith's guidance and cooking skills, somehow he feels a little proud for helping out with the cooking. It's a new achievement, and he discovers that Aerith can cook a variety of dishes really well. He ponders on the idea on how it would feel like to wake up and eat Aerith's homemade cooking every day. She looks at him as if on cue and he suddenly felt flustered and quickly shifted his gaze somewhere else, earning a bemused expression from her.

"I wish we could capture this moment in a photograph, but we all don't have any camera. I guess we'll just keep this in our memories." Josie said smiling.

"Some memories can't be captured on camera but is captured by the heart." Sephiroth says as an effort to console the old woman.

"That's true, but… it would still be better if we can have a picture." Aerith says with a grin.

"I know that look, you have a plan don't you?" Sephiroth answers knowingly.

"Of course, before this day ends we'll take some photo. Let me just fix everything up before we go." She said cheerfully as Sephiroth offered to help with the dishes.

Once done with the chores, all of them went out and followed Aerith's lead. They reached the commercial district and inside the arcade, she led them to a photobooth.

"Ta-da! No cameras? No problem! All we need is this photobooth and five gil then we can take a picture!" Aerith said beaming.

"But of course, a photobooth! You're such a bright girl Aerith." Josie exclaimed happily.

Sephiroth observes the booth like he was seeing it for the first time. Aerith grabs his hand and said with a smile, "Come on, let's go inside." He gave her a curt nod and went inside the booth. Sephiroth put in five gil and the screen prompts them to get ready and a countdown appears on the screen. It captures four shots before the screen prompts them to choose a border for their photos. Sephiroth let the women choose and after that, the machine printed out their photo.

"There! A copy with four different poses! Let's have it cut into four equal parts so we can have a copy each, as for Jo, you can keep two. "Aerith said with a smile. After the photo has been cut, Aerith lets Jo choose the two photos she likes the most among the four shots. Then she lets Sephiroth choose next, but the latter just told her to choose what she likes and whatever is left behind will be his. Aerith gladly choose the one with her hugging Jo, Sephiroth didn't change much for every shot. He just wears his shy smile consistently on each photo.

Once they reach the shelter, it was almost night time. Jo asked Sephiroth to take Aerith home and he obeyed. They were both silent as they walk all the way to her home, Sephiroth finds it unusual for his companion to be quiet during their walk.

' _Perhaps she's tired.'_ He mentally thought.

She sighed heavily, her attention still focused on the ground. Sephiroth noticed and can't help but ask her, "What's the matter?"

She closed her eyes for a split second then glances up at him, "Please… don't be too harsh on yourself."

He gave her a puzzled expression, not knowing where she's heading with this conversation. And as if she heard his unheard question she continues, "Earlier today, you said that I should not taint myself."

' _Oh, that…'_

"Taint myself with what?" she asks deliberately.

He avoided her gaze and took a deep breath before answering. "You know what I meant."

"No I do not. So please, enlighten me." She retorts.

"Aerith… I… I am cursed by the Planet. And you… should not trouble yourself with me. I'll be leaving Midgar soon and you don't have to stay with me any longer. I'll find my mother alone. Stay with your friends, that's where you rightfully belong." He said without looking at her, just continuing to walk in a slow pace trying to match hers.

She stopped from her tracks and said, "I thought we've already agreed to this Sephiroth. I told you, I'll help you find your mother."

Sephiroth stopped on his tracks as well and glances at her, and with a firm voice he replied, "Stop being stubborn, this is what's best for you. I don't know what lies ahead in my journey. You don't have to hide yourself from your friends trying to protect me from them. Live your life the way it should be. Besides, Josie needs someone to stay by her side when I'm gone. And you, I know I can trust you with that Aerith."

"But-!" she tried to protests but stopped as soon as he saw the conviction in his eyes.

"Please Aerith…" he pleads.

She took a sharp intake of breath and exhaled heavily. "There's no way I can change your decision isn't it?"

He gave her a ghost of a smile and nods at her. She slumps her shoulders in defeat and he said, "You have my thanks, Aerith."

"Promise me, you'll take care and you'll come back okay? Jo and I will be happily waiting for your return." She said with a smile.

"I promise." He replies with a small smile gracing his chiseled lips. They continued walking and as soon as they arrive in her house. He bids her farewell, Aerith went inside the house. The decoration still hangs up on the walls. She can't help but smile at the memory. As she was reminiscing the day's events, a blurry image of her young self, her mother and a young boy flashed in her mind. She felt momentarily dizzy as she grasps the back of the dining chair.

"I must be so tired." She said out loud to herself, she shakes her head lightly before going upstairs to rest.

As Sephiroth arrives back at the shelter he shares with Jo, he reminisces the day Jo first took him here. He was unwell, though he was a stranger, the old woman cared for him like family. He contemplates on his decision, _I know Jo will be well under Aerith's care_.

He stands up and readies for bed, before entering the makeshift shelter, he heard a soft sob. He hurriedly went inside and saw Jo, holding a letter under the flickering light of their gas lamp. She looks up and her tear stricken face met his bewildered icy jades.

"Oh son…" she blurts out as she started weeping. Sephiroth scoots closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me." He says as he rubs her shoulders gently as a way of consolation.

She cried some more as she leans on his chest, grasping the letter tightly in her shaking, wrinkly hands. Sephiroth allowed her to cry and cry until she can cry no more. She sniffs as she tries to compose herself. She then looks up at him and said, "It's a letter from my son who now lives in New Mideel."

His eyes went wide in surprise, Jo never tells him any stories about her son, he never dared ask. All he ever heard about from her was her grandson who died during meteor.

"I haven't told you anything about my son. That's because he and I parted ways many years ago, the moment my grandson decided to become a SOLDIER, and the moment I supported his dreams, that's when my son no longer talked to me." She told him, in between sobs. Sephiroth tries to comfort her by listening intently to her story.

"I was living here in Midgar, my husband was also part of the Shinra-Wutai war as an infantryman. When he died, I raised my son all alone. He's pretty older when he lost his father and so he understands a lot of things already. He made sure he doesn't follow into his father's footsteps and decided to pursue his dream as a businessman instead."

"He became successful and opened up his business in Junon. He was asking me to stay with him but since my memory with my late husband is here in Midgar, I refused. He met his wife in Junon and took them years before my daughter-in-law gave birth to a son. However, she died shortly after childbirth. My son was devastated and never remarries. He told me that he'll no longer stay in Junon because he doesn't want to remember the painful memories of his wife's death. He took his son with him and lived in Mideel. His business was very successful at this point, we've been exchanging letters to and fro. Until such time… until…" Jo began to shed fresh tears, clasping the letter tightly to her chest.

"Let me get you some water." Sephiroth said as he hurriedly went out to fetch the old woman a glass of lukewarm water. He went inside and saw her wiping her tears with a small towel. He gently hands her the glass of water and she sips from it a couple of times before continuing her story.

"Until that time my grandson reached me here in Midgar. He was seventeen then, and he told me he wanted to be part of SOLDIER but his father won't agree. My son who's been overturned by grief due to his wife's death spent most of his time drowned in his business. The lack of time for his son caused them to drift apart. So my grandson came to me instead, I supported his dream because that's what we all do, support each other's dreams. My son got mad at me, I tried to explain but he won't listen. Until meteor came and my grandson died."

"My son, hated me after that. He told me if I hadn't supported my grandson's dream, he wouldn't have stayed in Midgar, he could still be alive and well with him in Mideel. He cut off all sort of communication with me. I still send him letters in his address but I received no response. My boss knows about this story and she knew my son because he was a known businessman in Mideel, her husband's hometown. She told me the new address since the town was rebuilt as New Mideel. I sent him a latter last week, I never expected a response, but now I received this through my boss. A letter from my son and he still hated me to this day." With that, Jo started crying some more.

Sephiroth doesn't know what to say or how to react. He thought of Aerith, he's sure Aerith would know what to do, but she could've been sleeping by now. He just rubs the old woman's back and he urges her to drink some more water.

After for what felt like hours of crying, Jo finally stopped and he tucked her to sleep. Somehow, he felt guilty. If it weren't for him summoning meteor, none of this would've ever happened to her. Jo lost all her possessions, lost her grandson and severed ties with her son. Jo who is kind, generous, loving and caring, suffered a lot because of his wrongdoing.

How many lives and families did he destroy? How many futures did he rob of? Not only through meteor, but even when he was SOLDIER, too many to count that is. And after all of this… he receives kindness from Jo and Aerith. He looked at Josie's sleeping form, and he can't help but abhor himself more.

Sephiroth stared at Josie with guilt gnawing at his insides, he brushes the hair of the old woman and whispered softly, "Forgive me Jo… If I didn't summon meteor, your life would've been so much different. I would understand if you'll hate me. If only you'll listen to what I always tell you, perhaps hating me would make you feel better somehow."

He couldn't afford to sleep that night despite the physical exhaustion. He decided to go to the rubbles of Old Midgar, the part where he and Cloud last fought when he took over Kadaj's body. He stood at one of the highest peak overlooking some of the old parts of the slums. He can feel the cold wind brushing against his face. He sat, his legs hanging over the edge as he feels the guilt eating at him.

He closes his eyes and he can hear the screams of the innocent lives he slaughtered in Nibelheim, the soldiers he killed in Wutai. He can smell fire as it burns down everything and turning all matter into heaps of ashes and smoke. He can hear the sound of his blade as it slashes and pierces through human flesh, the smell of blood and metal. The gruesome scenes and images of his dark past, flashes across his mind like a nightmare. The people plead for their lives but he didn't bat an eyelash as he killed them, blood oozing from their dead bodies. Men, women and children, they all piled up like ragdolls, lifeless, unmoving, an expression of fear etched on their faces. He hears the Wutai women's pleas as his men take and defiled them, yet he didn't do anything to stop such a barbaric activity.

When he couldn't take any of it anymore he opened his eyes, he was breathing heavily, heart beating fast and he was drenched in his cold, clammy perspiration. This is what the Planet wants, for him to live and breathe, as his sins would continue to torment him. Yet despite all this, the Planet will make him experience kindness around him, the self-condemnation will make him want to die but death would not find him. Despite the chaos going through his mind brought about by guilt, he closed his eyes and speaks to the Planet.

 _Planet… I am not a Cetra. I am naught but a sinner who tries to destroy your very existence from the cosmos. I am unworthy of even trying to speak to you, but if you can hear me, somehow… Please… let life be kind to Josie and to the other victims of my transgressions, and may the souls of those who have perished in my hands, finds peace from their torment._

He stayed there for hours until he saw the light of the sun breaking through from the horizon. A new day has come… a new day to remind himself of a continuous torment he shall endure for eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is a product of Square Enix, no copyright infringment intended in the creation of this fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - The Pain of Loss**

He went back to the shelter and saw Jo already prepared some breakfast. Upon seeing her silver haired companion, a bright smile grazed her lips and beckons to him. Sephiroth was amazed at how Jo quickly recovers from her bout of sadness last night.

 _"LIfe is always a matter of perspective."_

He can hear the Cetra's words repeated inside his head. As he approached their makeshift dining area he saw quite a hearty breakfast, not their usual kind of soup and bread. This time there were sunny side up eggs, a loaf of bread, two bottles of fresh milk and a bowl of pared apples.

"Are you surprised my dear? I saved some money enough for a hearty breakfast. Nothing beats a lonesome night than to wake up with a delicious meal." says the old woman with a notable joy in her tone.

"I'm glad to see you looking well, Jo." Sephiroth replies sincerely as his eyes softens at the old woman.

Josie looks up at him with a smile as she nods and motions for him to take a seat. "Come on let's eat, I'm sure we'll do well today at work because of our full stomachs." she said with a soft chuckle as he did the same.

It was the normal routine for both Jo and Sephiroth, Jo went to the Honey Bee Inn, she was a dishwasher there. Sephiroth, before going to the Pier would always check on Aerith and how she's doing, he saw her selling her flowers. Once the flower girl notices him, she gives him her usual sweet smile and small wave. He nods and went off to the pier to work and earn so he can save enough for his upcoming journey.

Sephiroth arrives at the pier and his fellow dockworkers greets him. He heads straight to the changing area and puts his coat inside his locker. He wears the usual singlet then tied his hair in a ponytail before wearing his working gloves and finally sets off to the dock to start loading and unloading cargos. He's working on double shift today just to make up for the day off he filed on Jo's birthday. As per his computation, he could save enough money by the end of this month to start the journey of finding his mother's grave.

When it was time for lunch break, the longshoremen gathered to the cafeteria as each were given their rations. Sephiroth seats with those whom he quite befriended during his stay, he became quite popular after he give the hooligan trio some good beating. But this bunch he's currently huddled in were the ones he find quite trustworthy among many others. He was currently in deep thought as Jo's crying the night before still lingers in his mind.

"Hey, you're spacing out." one of his fellow workers remarks.

"Apologies." he replies as he puts down the glass of water.

"You always sound so formal when you talk. Not just that, your gait, your posture, everything about you screams elitists. Y'know sometimes I think, you were once an upworlder." another co-worker speculates.

"And not just any other upworlder, might be someone very important, or someone extremely rich to afford the Plate's higher education!" a younger worker seconded.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. The man beside him pats his back and said, "You're always so mysterious, you're even quite popular with the ladies around the pier."

Sephiroth gave him an incredulous look but the man paid no heed and added, "Don't believe me? Look at them?" he nudges the silver haired man while he points at the group of women who served them their lunch earlier. Sephiroth followed the direction he's referring to with his gaze and true enough, the ladies huddled together looks at him with palpable interest.

He'll never really get used to it, pretty much back in SOLDIER, all three of them - Angeal, Genesis and him. They always get the attention of ladies everywhere they go. They even have fansclub, as some ladies posts exaggerating facts about them like the amount of shampoo he uses on his hair, which he finds rather absurd.

"So Sephiroth -"

He shifted back his attention as the youngest in the group calls him.

"You never told anyone about your past, did you really live on the Plate?" the young man asked eagerly, curiosity heavily imprinted on his face and heavily implied on his tone.

He just smirks and said, "I am not fond of disclosing anything about myself, but since you're quite persistent, I'll give you that. Yes, I lived on the plate."

He stands up and he heard groans of protests from the group as they plead him to give more information about his identity. He just ignores them, inwardly smiling to himself. He places the dishes on the sink as he avoids the women's constant stares and coquettish smiles at him.

It was past noon when the others seems to be utterly tired, but Sephiroth didn't stop working. They're being paid by the number of crates they load and unloads anyway.

"Hey Sephiroth! Aren't ya a bit tired? Ya can 'ave a short break ya know!" The cargo checker shouted at him.

"I'm still good!" he shouts back as he unloads a crate filled with fabrics.

"Alright, that's the last of 'em! The first shipment is good to go, thanks for your efforts and hard work! The next shipment is bound to leave by midnight, hopefully we'll get everything in by then." The head sailor says to him with a pat on his shoulder before walking off. Sephiroth went down the ship as Milton, the cargo checker hands him a glass of cold water.

"Ya work three times more than any av'rage dockworkers 'ere. You're a beast!" Milton exclaims with awe.

He chokes on his water at the word _"beast"._

"Easy now, easy now." Milton soothes as Sephiroth coughs a couple of times more before Milton took the empty glass and hands it over to his assistant. Sephiroth strips himself off his sweaty singlet and wipes himself with a towel handed over by Milton's assistant.

"Mary, stop oglin' and assist d' others!" Milton barked at his flustered assistant as she frantically nods and went to assist the other workers as well.

"Ya git dat a lot no?"

"Get what?" Sephiroth absentmindedly asks as he continues to wipe himself dry.

"Women starin'. who can blame 'em? Yer such a fresh face among dem dockworkers, pale skin instead of d' usual tan, long silver hair, well 'cept fer d' scars, yer actually good lookin', too good lookin' to be just a dockworker in meh opinion."

Sephiroth scoffs at that and Milton just pats him on the back and said, "Dun believe me? Well, let's jus' say d' dock 'ave staff women eyein' someone dries himself up like it was a show or sumthin'." Milton guffawed as Sephiroth glances and saw women leering at him. He gave an exasperated sigh as Milton gave him a break. He quickly went to the changing rooms to take a short break.

He stands up and wears a new singlet for his next shift as the other one was already dumped into the hamper for laundry. He was about to open the door when it suddenly swung open in an urgent manner. He was able to avoid being hit by the metal door as the young wide eyed dockworker gazes at him with a grimace.

"I'm sorry! But Milton summoned you, says it was an emergency! He mentioned something about Jo."

Sephiroth frowns before nodding and hurriedly went to Milton's office as the young man followed suit.

"Sephiroth, I got a call from Josie's boss, says she's rushed in d' hospital. She gots heart attack 'bout half an hour ago. Ya should go to her." Sephiroth's eyes widen as he tries to absorb the bad news.

The young dockworker approaches him and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, he glances at him as the young man gave him a small smile.

"We'll do the shift, we get to pay extra so it's fine. You should go to your grandmother, family comes first."

Sephiroth closes his eyes and nods as he thanks the young man. He looks back at Milton and asks earnestly, "Which Hospital?"

He was running across the hospital corridors as the smell of antiseptic is strong among every corners, and every turns. Reminding himself of the cold white-washed laboratory halls.

 _"It's checkup time."_

Checkups would always mean, pain - agonizing, torturous pain as Hojo would infuse him with high mako concentrations. His veins would feel like they're burning as the infusion seeps in and circulates through his thin blood vessels. Some veins would even pop or burst and it hurts - a lot back then.

Though the hospital and the lab seemed quite similar, he instilled it in his mind that hospitals make you feel better - labs don't, especially if it's Shinra's lab. He finally found the ICU where Jo was currently confined. He saw Jo's boss standing by the glass window. looking inside as the old woman was being treated by doctors and nurses.

He approaches the window as he looks at the old woman who've shown him kindness. She looks helpless inside, with tubes attached to her wrinkly hands and arms. An oxygen mask covers almost half of her tiny face.

He puts a hand on the glass window while looking at her, as if he could reach her through the glass that separates them. He saw her opened her eyes weakly and looks at him, as if conveying to him that he shouldn't worry about her state, before drifting back to sleep.

Josie's boss approached Sephiroth and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as she whispers words of comfort.

 _"She'll be fine... she'll be fine."_

Then the Cetra's voice resounded in his mind again as a means of solace, _"Life is a matter of perspective."_

But he knows this time, no words can appease his worried thoughts.

Hours had passed and he was now sitting on the waiting area, Josie's boss, Mrs. Jones handed him a warm cup of coffee from the vending machine. He gratefully takes the cup of coffee offered to him as the much older woman sits silently next to him.

"Cariomyopathy... that's what they said. Looks like Josie already have it for quite sometime. Doctors said it can be hereditary or as a result of an underlying or pre-existing condition. They also said It can also be stress-induced." Mrs. Jones told him.

"What... do you think is the cause?" he asks hoarsely, having absolutely no idea about diseases and such. As a product of the Jenova Project, he's pretty much immune to any sorts of diseases. His body is always at its optimum health condition, all he ever has to worry are injuries acquired through battles, but it really doesn't seem to worry him at all too, especially when Jenova cells fixes him up real well.

"Could be stress... after all, ever since she and her son parted ways, there's not a single day she would always weep for him. Perhaps it worried her to no end. Mothers were always like that, despite our children hating us, we still love them. What's nine months of carrying them around in our wombs for anyway, if we're just gonna act like we don't care about them." answers Mrs. Jones in a casual manner.

"Must be really nice... to have a mother." he says sadly as he sips from his warm cup of coffee.

Mrs. Jones glances at him and remembering what Jo told her about Sephiroth, that he was orphaned since birth, she gently pats his head which earns a surprise look on her silver haired companion.

"Your mother must've been very proud of you." the woman says with a smile. Sephiroth looks at her with a questioning look on his face.

"You're such a fine young man, as Josie would always say. You're kind, earnest and respectful, despite growing up without your mother, you were able to be such a good boy. I'm sure your mother would've been proud looking at you from the heavens."

"I hope so..." Sephiroth replies sadly as he contemplates on the sins he committed in his previous life.

"Well, I better get going now, just give me a call if you need any form of assistance, Josie is already like a mother to me too. Everyone from the bee is, be by her side I'm sure it'll make her feel better." Mrs. Jones says kindly as she sets off. Sephiroth dumps the cup in the trash bin before going inside Josie's ICU room.

Josie is still sleeping, he sits by her bedside. He was silently observing her, he can't help but feel anxious, worried when she's going to wake up. His gaze shifted to her hands as he held one of her wrinkly hands in his.

"Jo... when I have nowhere to go, you offered your humble home. When I'm starving and thirsty, you offered me your meal. When I was burning with fever, you took care of me, made me feel like I am not alone, you see not the sinner in me, but a man. A man in his dire state, who needs help to get by this cruel world. You stir in me again, the feeling of how it feels like to be family."

A memory of his younger days in Shinra laboratory flashes in his mind.

 _"You're special Sephiroth. But that doesn't mean I care for you because you're special. Because even if you're not, I will still care for you, you're like a son to me. I can be your father, and even if it's just you and me, a father and a son, we can still be family." the kind Professor Gast lovingly tells the young Sephiroth who's currently seated on a reclining bed, with his legs dangling on the sides._

 _"But family are supposed to be related by blood." the young boy corrects the professor._

 _Gast gives off a low chuckle and with a smile he scoots closer to the young boy and says, "That's true, but family is not just about being related by blood. It's more than that, family is about respect, joy and love in each other's life, and you are just that to me!"_

 _The child's eyes widen in surprise and joy as he wraps his arm around the Professor's neck. Gast embraced his small frame, his gentle laugh still echoes clearly in his mind._

He looks back at Jo, still unconscious. He felt a painful tug gnawing at his chest. He feels the kind of pain that no physical injury can ever compare. It's an emotional pain, that's what he knows, the pain he threw away once he got older and joined the Wutai war.

With a trembling voice, he held Jo's hands tighter and continued what he was saying. "It's true when I told you, that I once sought to destroy this world, I caused meteor Jo. I am the factor of your unfortunate fate. I know, apologizing can't do anything to bring back what's lost, I always remind myself that. That's why I never... I never wanted to be close to Aerith too, she was my greatest sin. I feel like I'm tainting her whenever I'm near her, I am cursed by the Planet Jo. I cannot die, no matter what, I am forced to live this immortal exile. To live through my torments every single day, I'm losing my mind at times whenever I looked back on all the sins I've committed, but you made it all go away. You and Aerith... both your kindness eases my nightmares."

He took a deep breath and continued, his voice sounding utterly broken with unshed tears, "It kills me... it shames me... to be gifted by kindness despite living each day heavily tormented with the sins, engraved in my memory so clearly."

He bows his head as he lifts Jo's hand to his forehead. Silver bangs concealing the hurt etched on his face.

"Forgive me Jo... please... wake up." he whispers.

Aerith was heading home, she's feeling a litlle forlorn knowing she'll be walking back home alone. She wonders why Sephiroth didn't come to walk her home, usually he does, even on double shifts. He makes sure he walks her home before going back to the pier for his next shift. She sighs despairingly before looking up at the heavens. She suddenly heard a sound of tin can and she quickly shifted her gaze to where the sound came from.

As she looks, she saw a cat with silver fur looking at her with its green glowing eyes. The cat meows at her as she smiles to herself. The feline's eyes reminds her so much of him.

"Hi kitty, I have something for you." she pulled a small piece of bread from her basket and puts it down. The cat walks up to it and meows some more before biting the bread, The cat then brushes its fur to her legs as if it was thanking her for the food before it walks off and jumps into the cramped up alley.

"Weird... I must miss him very much. Thanks my friend, even if it's just a cat, it somehow looks like him." she says to herself cheerfully as she knows the Planet is trying to cheer her up.

It was morning and Sephiroth hasn't slept all night worrying himself about Jo. She hasn't stirred yet, still unconscious. He feels hungry as he decides to go out and head to the canteen to satiate himself. He was amazed at his appetite, despite feeling absolutely hungry, he hasn't touch much of his food. He heads back to Josie's room but before doing so, he took a side trip to the vending machine. He bought himself a warm cup of coffee, he was absentmindedly blowing off the steam as he takes a sip from his cup when his eyes drifted on a vase of yellow lilies, perched up beautifully in the coffee table by the corner.

He suddenly felt a jolt of longing for her, the beautiful flower girl. He walks up to it and touches the petals.

"I wish you were here..." he softly whispers to himself. He decided not to tell Aerith, he doesn't want to trouble her. Besides, the hospital is not the safest place for her either. She fears to be seen by her friends, who knows someone might actually recognize her, given the fact that there are too many people inside the hospital.

As he was in deep thought, he caught sight of something blonde in his peripherals and he's immediately alert. His heart is pounding as he scans the area, casting his eyes around to see if it's what or much like _who_ he thinks it is.

Once the coast is cleared, that's the only time he was able to release the breath he was holding. But why did he feel that way? Did he just feel fearful of Cloud? He shakes his head lightly, it can't be. Though Cloud may have defeated him thrice, the fear he felt was not of the thought that he'll get pawned, it was more of the worry that Cloud might sooner or later, finds Aerith. But why does he feel that way? He wants her to be with her friends, but at the same time, he wants her to be with him. But for Aerith to be with her friends means he cannot exist alongside them. He sighed exasperatedly, as he went back to Jo's unit.

The doctor came to visit and checks on Jo, he explains the situation to Sephiroth.

"The patient suffers from cardiomyopathy, we're still not sure if it's something inherited or acquired. It's a disease which affects the heart muscle. It may be enlarged, thick or rigid and in some rare cases, the heart tissue is replaced by a scar tissue. This disease usually doesn't show any signs or symptoms but sometimes it develops quickly then the symptoms become severe and some serious complications may occur. Right now, we're closely monitoring the patient, as per the cardiac monitor, she's having irregular heartbeats, and it's a bad thing. Too fast or too slow may result for lack of oxygen and may lead to coma or worse, death."

At the mere mention of _death_ , Sephiroth looks distressed. Jo can't die. He cannot allow it, Aerith might be able to help, can Cetras' heal diseases? He needs to get Aerith as soon as possible.

The doctor pats his shoulder before leaving the room with the nurse trailing behind him. Sephiroth sits by Josie's bedside. He held her hands to his as his gaze softens at the old woman.

"I'll be back Jo, I'll get Aerith. She might be able to help you. Wait for me." he says calmly as he immediately left her bedside to look for Aerith.

Aerith was selling flowers on the streets of Edge, she keeps glancing to the spot where Sephiroth always observes her, but he's not there. She sighs dejectedly to herself as she thinks of him.

 _'Why am I suddenly bothered with thoughts of him?'_

Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her out of her silent thoughts. She glances at the hand before gazing up to meet Sephiroth's feline mako eyes.

"You have to come with me, Jo needs you."

Once they arrived at Josie's unit, Aerith pulled down the hood of her cloak, Sephiroth placed her basket of flowers on the bedside table. Aerith was looking at the unconscious old woman whom she grew fond of. She slowly approaches her bedside as tears stream down her face, she holds the woman's wrinkly hands to hers then glances at Sephiroth and asks in a soft whisper, "What happened?"

Sephiroth himself looks so disheartened, he simply shrugs his shoulders and answers calmly, "The doctor said she's suffering from cardiomyopathy. They're still ruling out the cause, but none of us knows her health history so it's quite difficult for the medical personnel to come up with anything too."

Aerith nods as she shifted her gaze back to Josie, Sephiroth approaches her and offered her to sit down by the bedside. Aerith thank him before taking a seat, caressing the old woman's gray hair.

"Can you heal her Aerith?" Sephiroth finally asked, his tone coated with hope.

Aerith closed her eyes as she wipes the tears from her face, she looks up at him looking straight through his mako orbs. Before shaking her head lightly.

"I'm sorry, I can only heal wounds, but not diseases." she bows her head feeling like she's of no help at all. Perhaps that's the main reason why he looked for her with a sense of urgency, he thought she can heal her.

Sephiroth looks defeated, as he turns his back and faces the wall. "This is punishment isn't it? The Planet is punishing me, it's making me feel the fear of losing someone significant."

Aerith gently releases Josie's hands from her grasp before approaching Sephiroth. She held his hand to hers and said, "Don't say that, people experience death at some point, it's something inevitable for everybody. Don't blame yourself for whatever is happening to Josie. If she sees you like this she'll be so sad."

"Is this... how your friends felt Aerith? Is this the same thing the people I was about to kill felt? Fear of losing the people they held dear or the fear of dying and leaving their loved ones all alone?" Sephiroth asks hoarsely, his voice verges on the point of breaking as his eyes remains glassy.

"Everybody does Sephiroth... please just don't... Oh Gaia, please don't be too hard on yourself!" Aerith utters in consolation almost pleading. Sephiroth is clearly in emotional turmoil, the guilt eating at him dragging him into an abyss which might drive him to do unspeakable things.

"Dea...rie...?" Sephiroth and Aerith heard Josie's call as Sephiroth stands immediately and was on her bedside in an instant. He holds her hand to his and whispered, "I'm here, Jo..." his gaze softening, seeing as the old woman's eyes crinkled at the corners, managing a small smile. Aerith is also standing by her bedside, just across from where her silver haired companion is. Josie smiled at Aerith too she then lifts her hand as she tries to pry the oxygen mask away from her face.

"Don't Josie... you might get ill." Aerith says soothingly but Josie is insisting on it. Aerith looks at Sephiroth silently asking for his approval, he gives her a nod so Aerith takes of the mask from her.

"My dears..." Josie managed to speak weakly.

"Jo conserve your strength..." Sephiroth says softly at the old woman, much to Aerith's surprise. She never thought, there would be a day where she can hear him speaking so softly, like Josie was made of delicate glass.

Josie shakes her head lightly and said, "I... feel like I have to tell you something."

Sephiroth leans in closer and replied, "Go on... I'm listening Jo."

"I heard... what you tell me, while I sleep." says Josie in a throaty response. Aerith looks at Sephiroth and saw his soft eyes directed at the weak, old woman whom they grew very fond of.

"I knew... from the start, before I took you in..." she takes a deep breath, Aerith motioned to put back the oxygen mask but Josie holds up a hand and looks at her with a small smile. Aerith's hand which holds the mask retreated.

Josie looked back at Sephiroth and said, "I knew... you were telling the truth. I never... doubted you."

Reality dawns on Sephiroth, she knew, Josie knew that he tried to destroy the world and yet she takes care of him like he did nothing wrong.

"Then... why...?" he asks, voice cracking.

"Because I know you're sad... you just want a place to belong. You, just need some kindness and love to... unveil your eyes. It's a beautiful world." Josie says as she gently pulls her hand from his and places it on his chest. "You just have to open the eyes... of your heart."

Josie then gently pulls Sephiroth's hand and Aerith's free hand together, Sephiroth and Aerith exchange looks as Sephiroth averted his gaze from Aerith's before looking back at Josie then to their hands.

"Take care... of one another..." she looks at Aerith and said, "He doesn't take care of himself much often. But I'm sure... you will take care of him won't you?"

Aerith nods with a smile as tears falls down her eyes. Then Josie shifted her gaze to Sephiroth and said, "Don't blame yourself... forgiveness dearie... it begins with oneself... Please, forgive yourself... and live a happy life..."

Sephiroth didn't nod instead he smiled sadly up at her and whispered softly, "I'll try, Jo..."

Josie nods in approval and said in a weak and rasping voice, "Dearie... I'm tired. I... I'm feeling sleepy..."

This time, Aerith covers her mouth as she tries to conceal her sobs. Sephiroth pats Josie's head and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Rest well Jo... I'll be waiting for you to wake up. Get well soon so we can go home."

Josie nods with a smile as she mumbles softly, "Thank you... for everything..."

As soon as Josie closed her eyes, the cardiac monitor makes a continuous beeping tone before making a long, flat piercing sound. When Sephiroth looks at the monitor, it now displays a flat line. A nurse enters and shouted code blue as she disappears from the door.

Sephiroth was in shock as Aerith came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. It felt like everything turned in slow motion, there was now a group of nurses and a doctor rushing in, pushing an emergency cart. The medical team surrounded Josie's bed as they try to revive her.

After some futile attempts, the doctor stopped all procedures. The doctor pronounced Josie's death as Aerith cried harder in Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth is still shocked, he wasn't crying, he feels numb, just numb and cold and shock. The doctor covered Josie's body as the nurses tried to escort them out of the room. He and Aerith sat in the waiting room as the medical personnel did post mortem care on Josie.

Mrs. Jones came and saw Sephiroth and Aerith in the waiting area, she rushed immediately and asked, "What happened?"

Sephiroth looked up at her, glassy mako orbs which couldn't shed any tears stared right through her. "She's gone..." he replies in a passive tone.

Mrs. Jones starts to weep, Sephiroth gently pulls his hands away from Aerith's shoulders and said to Mrs. Jones. "Please stay with Aerith... I... wish to be alone for a moment."

Mrs. Jones nodded but before he leaves. she gently squeezes his hand and said softly, "Jo cherished you so much son. It's alright to cry..."

He just nods without sparing her and Aerith a single glance then he walked out of the hospital. He walks absentmindedly, Jo is dead, she's not coming back. She's left him just as the others who took care of him.

 _They all leave me._

He doesn't know where his feet are taking him, but he just keeps walking aimlessly. Suddenly, the world around him becomes quiet, he couldn't hear anything, nothing. His world felt like monotones, colorless... lifeless.

His mind devoid of anything sometimes hears Josie's resonant soft chuckles. No one would welcome him home anymore, no one would greet him with a smile, no one would prepare him breakfast and calls for him to eat. He's supposed to cry, he's supposed to show some emotions, _anything._ But nothing comes out of him, Suddenly, he grips his chest, he felt that pain again. The same pain when he was told about Professor Gast's death, when Aerith and Ifalna left.

The sound of falling debris has awaken him from his thoughts. He's on the old rubles of Midgar, the place where he and Cloud dueled a year ago. He dropped to his knees, he couldn't scream, he couldn't shout. All he felt was abyss, a deep wrenching abyss, pulling and sucking him in, making him feel nothing but sheer emptiness.

"I knew you were alive." a venomous voice came out of nowhere. Sephiroth quickly glances and saw the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Strife..." he mutters in an equally deadly tone.

"Why can't you just stay in my memories!" Cloud shouted in anger.

Sephiroth rises as he faces Cloud, the sun is almost setting, about the same time when they last clashed swords.

Cloud brandished his Fusion Sword. "This time, I'll take you so far back into hell, you won't be able to climb out of its pit!"

* * *

 **Please R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all I want to greet everyone a Happy New Year! I was in hiatus for quite some time, I got promoted and there's lots of work transitioning to be done, been busy and tired all weekends that all I did was rest my mind and body. But now everything seems to be in proper order, so I'll have some spare time to proceed with the story little by little.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Commiseration and Ire**

Sephiroth was just staring at the blonde man before him apathetically. The weight of Josie's death still bearing down on him, he doesn't feel anything, nothing at all– not even fear. He knows for sure that Cloud will kill him but he doesn't even care, doesn't even give a damn _because he can't die._

' _Let him have what he desperately wants…'_ he thought to himself.

Cloud was glaring at him, his eyes were burning bright blue and he was holding his sword ready to pounce for a kill. However, something tells him that this man does not feel the same way. A few more minutes have passed and none of them made a single move nary said a single word.

Cloud could not take the silence any longer and decided to make the first move. He lunges at his archenemy and stops abruptly. The sharp tip of his Tsurugi piercing Sephiroth's neck lightly, drawing a small trickle of blood from his pale skin.

Sephiroth remains unmoving, simply staring down at Cloud with a blank expression on his face. Cloud is breathing hard, trying to suppress his boiling anger as he keeps his hands from thrusting his blade much deeper.

"Why are you not moving, heck why aren't you even defending yourself huh!?" he mutters angrily.

Sephiroth simply closes his eyes and whispered, "I don't have to."

"Still arrogant are you? Very well…" Cloud said darkly as he pulls Tsurugi away from Sephiroth's neck. He thrusts his sword on the ground as he charges at the much taller man with his fists. He hits him hard on the face causing Sephiroth to drop on the ground on one knee.

Sephiroth wipes the blood from his lips with the back of his hand as he rises slowly. Cloud didn't even give him much time to recover as he kicked him on the side of his torso. He staggered momentarily as Cloud punches him again on the face, hitting his brow bone. Blood began to trickle down his left eye. He can see the spiked blonde heaving with uncontrollable rage.

"I'm not gonna kill you fast, I'm gonna make sure you'll suffer a slow, tormenting death!" Cloud spats angrily as he rushes towards him again and lands one blow after another. He punched him hard, kicked him harder. He was lashing out clearly blinded by rage. Sephiroth felt the man's hunger for vengeance from every blow that he receives, perhaps Cloud thought that he was gone for good, that he finally doomed Sephiroth's existence to oblivion. But seeing him wandering the streets alive despite being deformed by his battle scars must have taken a toll on Cloud's temper. His mere existence made Cloud lose all types of control and as a result, he clearly becomes the object of his wrath.

He was lying on his sides, curled up helplessly on the ground as he places his arms across his torso in a defensive manner. After countless blows he received from Cloud, he finally felt the pain of broken ribs, broken jaw, and broken bones on some parts of his body, as well as bruises and cuts inflicted on him. He was coughing and spitting out blood while Cloud stared at him furiously. His knuckles were stained scarlet, a mix of Sephiroth's blood and his own – bloodied by constant hard blows he delivered to his enemy.

The clouds have darkened, it's already past daylight and the sounds of rumbling thunder can be heard across the already dark skies. Soon, raindrops began to trickle down slowly before coming down in torrents, washing away the crimson stains on the ground where he helplessly lay. Cloud's brows furrowed as he tightened his knuckles before getting down on the ground and grabbing the collar of his shirt firmly with both of his hands, forcibly pulling him up from his vulnerable position. His messy silver tresses were like molten silver cascading the damp ground, stained by his blood and grime. His silvery bangs strewn across his face, hampering his clear vision of the blonde hair, blue eyed menace.

"Why aren't you even fighting back? Did your hubris caught up with you entirely that you think you can out power me by doing nothing?" Cloud muttered furiously.

"It's no use…" Sephiroth replies in a hushed voice.

"Do you really want to die so badly?" Cloud snap back.

Sephiroth just closes his eyes before mustering up a strength to swat Cloud's grip on his collar, the latter was shocked and little did he realize that Sephiroth was aiming for the rope knife inside his pants pocket. He rises from his current position and stands towering at Cloud who shifted into a defensive stance.

Sephiroth's gaze does not waver, he looks at him straight in the eyes as if challenging him before he slit his throat with the rope knife, drawing spurts of blood from his self-inflicted laceration. Cloud's eyes went wide as his hands slowly drops on his sides. He was staring at Sephiroth like the man was some crazy, masochistic fool.

Sephiroth starts to choke on his own blood as his knees felt weak and he drops to the ground, a hand was holding his throat, his eyes were shut, a pained expression etched on his face.

"W…what did you just… do?" Cloud utters in confusion.

"The reason… that I'm not… fighting back was because…" he coughs weakly as he continued, "No matter what… you or anyone do to kill me… I can't die…." He then looks at Cloud before uncovering his lacerated neck.

"No matter how deep… I tried to cut myself… it won't go, it'll just cause me pain… but nothing will really… kill me…"

A realization hits Cloud like a ton of bricks. "You mean… you're immortal?"

Sephiroth nods slowly as a confirmation. "I am cursed to live an infinite life of misery… These scars were the marks… you've bestowed upon me, the result of our last battle in the Northern Crater…"

Cloud remains silent and unmoving, still trying to process everything in his head. Sephiroth smirks and said, "You still don't get it… do you?"

Cloud looks at him with a contemplating frown. Sephiroth stands up slowly and said, "These scars represents the Planet's curse on me… I am cursed to pay for my sins… to live a pointless life…" He observes the still confused man in front of him. Seeing that Cloud made no attempt to stop him or do _anything_ … he put his rope knife back in his pocket and said, "I must now take my leave… and I hope our paths will never cross again…"

He turns around but before he walks away, he utters a cryptic message, "The Cetra yet blooms again in the land of the living." Then he left Cloud dumbfounded under the freezing rain.

The nurse left Josie's room as both Aerith and Mrs. Jones were permitted to head inside. Aerith still keeps glancing on the corridor for any signs of Sephiroth, but there was none. Mrs. Jones motioned for her to come inside and so with a sigh, she followed.

Josie was cleaned and dressed properly with a new hospital gown, she was smiling as if she was just happily dreaming. Her hands were clasped together on top of her chest, she was so still. Mrs. Jones covers her mouth as she sniffs for the loss of a kind hearted old woman. Aerith's chest felt heavy as her eyes brims with fresh tears. She looks at Josie, no one would actually think she went through a lot of hardships yet managed to stay kind and happy in her own way. She was a picture of how one can choose to be optimistic and forgiving, rather than to be bitter and vengeful.

She slowly approaches Josie and embraces the old woman's lifeless form. Tears were now freely falling down her cheeks as she leans her head on her chest.

"I promise… I'll take care of him. Bon Voyage in the sea of life Josie… rest well and may we see each other again in our next lives." She whispered softly.

Josie's body begins to glow as swirls of green light envelops her and Aerith. Both women knew, Josie was finally joining the river of life, yet Aerith wonders where Sephiroth could've been.

Mrs. Jones offered to give Aerith a ride home, as soon as she is in her doorstep, she bid goodbye to Mrs. Jones. Once the SUV was nothing but a speck of blue dot in the distance, she turns around and went inside the comfort of her home.

She was scanning her home as if she's seeing it for the first time. The birthday streamers and balloons she puts up in the dining area wall is still there, memories of Josie's simple birthday celebration filled her mind. It was just a couple of days ago and yet now she's gone.

"Life is truly short…" she ponders as she sits on the sofa. Her eyes wandered across the living room as she saw Sephiroth's freshly laundered clothes neatly folded on the coffee table.

' _That's right, I was about to hand them over to him… where is he?'_

She holds the shirt in her hands, he was wearing those when they were preparing the home cooked meals for Josie's birthday. Sounds of rumbling thunder was heard in the distance, and soon enough rain begins to drizzle until it went down in torrents. She gently puts it back as she decided to go out in the heavy rain and look for him.

Aerith decided to stop at the shelter first where Sephiroth and Josie lived, but no one was there. She decided to look for him in the docks where he works but decided against it, since it's outside of Midgar. She really has no idea where to look for him, or where he ran off to, so as the only option left, she decided to ask around.

Aerith was out in the heavy rain with her raincoat and umbrella. No one have seen her silver haired friend anywhere and she's starting to get worried. She closes her eyes and prayed to the Planet for guidance.

Images of rubbles and debris, a makeshift shelter with a smiling old woman, a memorable dinner she had with Sephiroth and Josie was shown in vivid images across her mind before it turned completely white.

She opened her eyes in realization, the Planet is directing her back to the makeshift shelter. She hurriedly run off towards the direction of the isolated part of Old Midgar, as soon as she arrived, the same lifeless place greeted her.

" _My dear friend, are you sure he's here?"_ she mentally asked but received no response. She sighed heavily as she treads upon the familiar surroundings. How everything looks gloomy, without Jo, the shelter seems like nothing but an abandoned place of sorts.

"Sephiroth?" she calls out – _silence._ She takes a deep breath and called out again, "Sephiroth, are you here?"

Again, she was greeted by silence.

" _I guess… he's not here after all…"_ she mentally told herself as she turns around and prepares to head home. However, when she was about to leave, she hears a soft rustling sound coming from inside the makeshift shelter. She shifted her attention back as she slowly heads towards it.

"Sephi…roth?" she asks softly, no response. However, she hears a small groan. She quickly crawls inside, leaving her umbrella outside the shelter. She lit the gas lamp just by the entrance and the room has been enveloped by yellow light. She saw a figure in the far corner, his back turned against her, his hair fanning behind him like a curtain. She couldn't describe her relief as soon as she realize who it was, so she approaches him slowly and nudges him softly.

"Hey… I'm worried about you, I look for you all over the place. I even came in here first but you're not here, where did you… run off to?" she asks casually.

Sephiroth remains silent.

"Hey.. Seph… are you sleeping?" she asks again, this time she tried to take a peek as she scoots closer. She got distracted however, by a damp and sticky spot on his cot where her palms has touched. She stopped momentarily to wipe it off on her skirt. Red streaks stained the spot on her dress where she wiped them off. Alarmed, she hurriedly took the gas lamp and uses it to illuminate Sephiroth's form. Her eyes went wide as she saw his cot covered in blood.

She quickly put back the gas lamp by the entrance and scoot closer again to the silver haired man. "Sephiroth, you have to come with me, I need to treat your wounds!"

Sephrioth just groans painfully at her. "Sephiroth please, you have to stand up! Come with me, I need to treat your wounds at my house!" Aerith commands as she haul the man up from his lying position.

Sephiroth who's too weak to protest just allowed himself to be pulled up by Aerith. As soon as they got out, Aerith cringes at his state, he was all beaten up covered in grime, bruises and blood stains. Sephiroth was shivering, she snaps back from her thoughts as she put her own raincoat on him. Sephiroth looks at her groggily and tried to push her hands away weakly but to no avail. She took her umbrella as she put an arm around Sephiroth and guided him as they walk back to her house in Sector 5.

Going back to her house was not easy, so many times Sephiroth falls down on his knees because he was too weak to continue walking, but Aerith would always hoist him up and assists him, until they were almost there as Aerith saw the flower garden of her home from the distance. Sephiroth falls down again, he was panting, his face scrunched up in pain.

Aerith was trying to pull him up but Sephiroth has gotten far too heavy, she let go of her umbrella as she too becomes drenched in the cold rain. She tries to pull him up with both her hands, he was trying his best to muster the strength to rise up.

"Please Sephiroth, just a little more, we're almost there!" she was already crying, her voice sounds so desperate. This determination caused him to stand up again as he let Aerith guide the way, he's already in the brink of unconsciousness, his vision already blurry, he can no longer feel his feet, all he knows is he's just moving and entrusting himself to Aerith as she guides him along the way..

Once they've arrived, she quickly fumbled for her keys and hurriedly opened the door, she quickly lay him down on the sofa and removed her raincoat from him. She hangs it up by the cloak stand and locks the door. She quickly goes to the kitchen and filled a basin with water. She took some towels and put it all on the coffee table beside the sofa. She kneels beside him and began to wipe off the blood stains and the grime.

"What happened, who did this to you?" she says as she was doing her task. Sephiroth remained silent, he was still shivering from the cold rain, though weakened by his current state, he weakly wipes the tears away from Aerith's face. Aerith was caught off guard by the gesture and she momentarily stops what she's doing, she didn't realize that she was still crying.

"Why… are you…crying…?" Sephiroth asks weakly.

"Because of you, you idiot! When Josie perishes into the Lifestream, you weren't there, where have you been and what happened?" she asks as she continues her task.

Sephiroth just looks at her as his vision starts to blur again, he can still hear her talking but he can no longer make out what she was saying before he drifts to the shadows.

 _There was a lake with waterfalls flowing through the mountain range. Sephiroth was standing in front of the falls, and seeing through the running water was a cave entrance. He can feel something from inside that cave… a presence. It feels like the cave is beckoning him to come inside, but his feet feels like dead weight, he can't move from where he stands, until he feels like it's not just his feet, but his whole body was weighing him down. He extends an arm as he touches the current, it parted in the middle from his touch like a theater curtain being drawn from the stage. It's cold, and his whole body feels cold… and then…_

" _I'm so sorry…" a hushed, disembodied whisper came from the cave like a soft wind. It echoes and he hears it repeatedly about four times, and each time the phrase was spoken, the voice becomes softer and softer until he can't barely hear it._

"I'm so sorry…"

This time he hears a much clearer female voice unlike the ghastly whisper in his dreams, and it sounds familiar to him, even from a distance he'll be sure to identify whose voice it is. He's starting to feel some parts of his body, he slowly opens his eyes, blurry vision slowly coming into focus. He tries to register his surroundings and saw the familiar floral wallpapers, the ceiling fan, and the familiar smell of flowers in the air. He can hear voices in the kitchen, Aerith's voice and a voice of another, a man… _Strife's._

"You can't tell me what and what not to do. Again, I'm so sorry for not telling you and the others that I'm alive and well. I have my reasons Cloud, I hope you understand." Aerith explains, sounding exasperated.

"That's the whole point! How can I understand your motives if you do not tell me? We're different Aerith, even our way of thinking is different, and you can't expect me to understand your reasons, because what I'm seeing here is you being stubborn." Cloud admonishes.

Sephiroth was blinking then he notices Aerith heading out of the kitchen holding a basin between her hands. He immediately pretended to be asleep while listening to the conversation.

"Let me hold that for you." Cloud offers as Aerith sighed and hands him the basin.

"Please put it by the table." She orders softly as Sephiroth hears the basin being placed near him.

"Aerith… I still don't like the idea of him staying in here with you, what if –"

"Cloud, _please_." She cuts him off as she sits beside the bedridden Sephiroth. "Cloud, Sephiroth and I have been friends, look, if he wants to hurt me he could've done so in the past. There are innumerable times where we're left together, like when he walks me home for what, like almost every single day! But he didn't, just like what I've said, he even got himself wounded once because of me okay?" She dips a washcloth on the cool water and wrings it before she holds Sephiroth's arms. Sephiroth tries his hardest not to show any signs of being conscious.

Aerith was washing his arms tenderly as Cloud simply stares. He was clenching his fists and sighed in defeat. He crossed his arms against his chest and said, "Fine, he can stay here with you, but at least let Nanaki live with you here."

Aerith stops what her doing and looks at him incredulously, "Cloud, you seriously want Nanaki to babysit me?"

"Yes."

"Cosmo Canyon needs him, he's got far more responsibility than you asking him to watch over me just cause Sephiroth is staying here. Besides you promised you won't tell anyone other than Tifa that Sephiroth and I has been brought back from the dead together!" Aerith protests.

"My mind won't be at peace knowing a murderer lives with you! You can't just expect me to forget every damn thing he did!" Cloud infuriatingly blurts out.

"Can you please tone down your voice? He is sleeping, he needs all the rest he can get to recover." She puts the washcloth on the basin again before drying her hands in a towel before glaring at Cloud. "If you can't simply forget the past just like that, then remember that I died back then, I was dead alright?"

"But you're here and so is he!"

"Nothing will change Cloud, he lives with me. I'm tired of explaining my point, we're just going in circles here." Aerith replies as she resumes what she's doing earlier.

Cloud was silent until his phone rings. Cloud ignores his phone as he just stand there looking at Aerith, the ringing stops for a few minutes before it rings again. Aerith is now washing Sephiroth's face gently with the washcloth.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she says without looking at Cloud, she was referring to his phone, still loudly ringing inside his pocket.

Cloud sighed heavily as he pulls out his PHS from his pants pocket, "Strife delivery service." He answers flatly, "Oh Tifa? Hmm… alright I'll be there." He hangs up before putting the phone back to his pocket.

"It's Tifa… she was, worried cause I didn't come home last night. There were no deliveries scheduled yesterday so she was wondering where I went." Cloud explains.

"Go back to her Cloud and if you really want Tifa to know that I'm alive, we can set up a meeting for that, but for now I won't be able to handle both of you telling me to stay away from Sephiroth."

"Aerith we only want what's best for you."

"I know… but Sephiroth has no one… he needs someone…"

"You're not that someone."

Aerith shakes her head lightly and said, "He needs me… I'm the only one who can genuinely care for him, I understand him more than anyone."

"I'll let this discussion go for now, but this does not end here."

Aerith then stands and nods then she walked Cloud by the front door. After she sees him off, she went back inside the house and lock the door. She went to sit beside Sephiroth's form as she gets the washcloth again, she was about to wash his other arm when he stops pretending to be asleep. His head shifted to her direction as Aerith's eyes widens in surprise.

"Oh! Did I wake you?" she asks concerned.

Sephiroth hates how genuine she sounds, he badly wanted to stay away. Leave her be so she can join her friends. But something tells him that if he do that, she'll be lonely or could he might just be projecting his thoughts on her instead? Will he be the one who'll miss the flower girl's soothing presence? He used to have the nightmares of his past sins, but whenever she's around, the nightmares stops. It's as if she sheds light right inside his head driving away the madness in there.

Aerith remains silent as she raises a questioning eyebrow at his scrutinizing stare. Sephiroth notices this and he simply shakes his head. Then he made an attempt to get off from the bed. He tries to sit up but he winces at the pain on his ribs. Aerith was immediately on his side as she tries to stop him from moving.

"You shouldn't move much, you've sustained a lot of wounds and broken bones." She admonishes.

"I'm going to be fine… I've troubled you enough. I shouldn't even be here in the first place." He professes.

Aerith crosses her arm and said in a firm voice, "Alright, if you try to insist on going, you tell me where you are going to stay. If you convince me that you're going to be perfectly fine without me looking after you, then I'll let you freely out the door."

He was a little surprised at her feistiness, he avoids her gaze and murmured,"…the shelter."

"You're seriously going back there and live off alone?" she asks in a firm, clipped tone.

Sephiroth doesn't understand what she's doing to him, he's used to giving out orders or doing interrogations in the past. But this is like a complete role switch between him and the flower girl. Normally one would get mad, but this totally fascinates him for no apparent reason.

He simply shrugs his shoulders and attempts to stand up, but the dainty flower girl stopped him and held him still. "Sorry but you didn't convince me so that only means one thing, you will stay here with me."

"Until I'm well enough… to leave?" he asks.

"No, you'll stay here with me indefinitely and that's final." She stated firmly before picking up the basin of water from his bedside table. "You're been unconscious for a week, what could've become of you if I'm not here to take care of you? Besides, I promised Jo on her deathbed that I will take care of you."

Sephiroth felt a little saddened by her reply and can't stop himself from responding, "Then do you just feel obligated, Aerith?"

Aerith was surprised at his straightforwardness, she quickly shakes her head and said, "No, don't ever think that way! Even if Jo didn't ask me, I would still do this."

"Don't you miss your friends?"

Aerith cocks her head slightly and said, "I do, but… they all have their lives now. Someday I'll let them know that I'm alive and well, but not all at once."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation with Strife, but I know what I've heard. They're still furious at me, and with me being here with you means you won't get your previous life back with them."

"Are you trying to tell me to choose them over you? Well, sorry to break your bubble but I'm tired of all this same conversation. No one gets to dictate how to live my life okay? If I choose to let you stay with me, it's my choice alone. Jo's request has nothing to do with this." She leaves the living room carrying the basin as she goes to the kitchen.

Sephiroth was just observing her, he remains still, sitting quietly on the comfortable sofa. Soon Aerith rejoins him in the living room and sits on the single couch just across from where he is. She was lifting a medium sized box and she placed it on the floor in front of her. She begins to dig through it and pulled out some fresh flowers from it.

"Why…?" He can't help but asked her, his gaze not faltering from her lithe frame.

Aerith was putting some flower combinations together creating a small bouquet before tying the stems together with a white ribbon. She placed it on the table and looks at him, she was staring right through his jade orbs.

"Because I realized, Jo was right. You were just… lonely." She digs into the box again and picks up some more flowers as she continued speaking, "When I was a kid, I was a lonely little girl too. If it weren't for my adoptive mother, I think I would've ended a rebellious freak." She chuckles at that as she finished creating another small bouquet. "Do you have any idea why I could be a rebellious freak?"

Sephiroth simply shrugs his shoulders, he was now wondering why this little talk would even piqued his interest? But he listened anyway, because try as he might, he can't deny it. Something is pulling him towards her, towards this woman whom he killed and yet shows no sign of fear and speaks to him like he was an old friend.

"So do you want to hear it? Oh! Never mind I'll still tell you so you have no other choice but to listen." She giggles and begins her story. "Just like you I hate Shinra, for what they did to me and my mother. I was seven when we escaped the labs, but my mom, she got wounded during our escape so when we reached the train station, she died. But my adoptive mother who was waiting for her husband to come home during the war, was there when it all happened. She was a good woman, as I grow up, kids around the slums doesn't want to play with me. Because you know, who would befriend a girl who speaks to herself like she was some… some… Suizo…phrenic?"

"Schizophrenic." He corrected as he subtly placed his fingers on his mouth trying to hide the smirk.

"Yes that's it!" she snapped her fingers then asks, "What's the term again?"

"Schizophrenic, From Schizophrenia, a psychological condition of having a breakdown between thought and emotion leading to faulty perception, actions and feelings. Withdrawal from reality, having delusions and a sense of mental defragmentation." He explains briefly not realizing that Aerith was smiling as she listens to his explanation in awe. He shifted his gaze to her as he cocks an eyebrow.

"You really are talkative aren't you? We've been having conversations whenever you walk me home but it's not something like this. You're full of facts and you sound so intelligent! Now I know what Tifa meant when she mentioned you were so talkative when you explained materia." She states in fascination.

Sephiroth can't explain what he felt, it's as if something blossomed in his chest. He feels… happy? Proud? Or both? To him it doesn't matter, as long as he sees her smiling, he's happy about it and he finds it strange. He cleared his throat and casually said, "Your story, you were saying something about Schizophrenics."

She clasps her hand on her mouth and said, "Oh right! I totally forgot about that. So yeah going back, people in the slums thought of me as a Schizophrenic. Well because I can't control my heritage I ended up telling everyone that the wind is talking to me yada yada yada. But I realized, I feel alone, so alone because there's no one like me. I got lonely because I'm the only remaining Cetra in the world. That I'm totally out of place here, that I'm not like everybody. But my adoptive mother, she never gave up on me. She's the one who keeps telling me to embrace my heritage because that's me, which defines me for who I am. If it hadn't been for her, how would I react to the people around me? To those who makes fun of me? You see… when we're lonely we can't really think right. Emotions cloud our judgment so there's definitely a high probability of us lashing out by doing things as a way of revenge. How we want people to suffer and feels how we feel. You know what they say, 'Misery loves company'." She finishes a couple of bouquet and placed it on the table.

' _Misery loves company'_

Is that how he felt when he decided to kill off the innocents? He wants to punish them because he thinks he is superior, and that these people are the reason why he lives his life as a puppet. But deep inside, did it really just boil down to him being miserable and so he wants everyone to be miserable as well?

"Hey…" He was snapped out of his trance as Aerith calls him.

"Don't dwell on it too much okay? I promise you won't be alone anymore, we're friends now whether you like it or not. So… as friends, we help each other. Right?" she says beaming. Somehow, her smile makes him feel lighter and he gave her a small smile of his own.

"Great! So the first test of our friendship, can you please help me with these?" She says pleading as she refers to what she's doing.

"What is that?"

"I'm tasked to create small bouquets for tomorrow's event, they expect a hundred pieces and I think I won't be able to finish all of them since I'm still going to do some house stuff."

"But I'm not… good with flowers."

"Oh that's not true, I'll just show you how it's done." She walks over to him and placed the box of flowers on the floor before him. She sits on the floor besides the box, she gather up some white Lilies and accentuated it with waxflowers and Gypsophilia then finish it up by tying the white ribbon.

"There, for making bouquets you just have to choose the flower that stands out amongst others, the flower shop's owner is celebrating a classic white party tomorrow and these are her giveaways. See it's just simple, you can do it." She says smiling up at him as she hands him the bouquet she made.

" _It's simple yet vibrant and beautiful._ " He thought, similar to the one who created them. Simple yet full of life, a woman who's beautiful inside and out. A flower that stands out the most among the filth of the slums, or even the corrupt city of Midgar.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder as Aerith is already standing up. "Just follow the pattern okay? Thank you so much in advance!"

He didn't have the time to protest, so he simply shrugs his shoulder and thought this is just a small favor as compared to what she did for him. He placed the bouquet on the table and decided to work on the first bouquet ala Sephiroth.

Aerith was smiling as he saw him accepts the challenge, "Also, I'd like you to know that I'm not done with you mister. You still need to tell me what happened to you and why you ended up black and blue." After telling him that, she headed out into the garden to water the plants and flowers.

Sephiroth started working on the flowers diligently as Aerith proceeded to tend her flower garden. She came back inside by lunchtime to prepare something for Sephiroth and herself. It was a simple chicken noodle soup. Aerith placed a bowl of the soup plus a piece of bread by his bedside. They ate together in the living room. Aerith was always chatty, commending him about his small bouquets and how they look at par with hers. Sephiroth just scoffs at her opinion and told her he was simply mimicking her style as he knows nothing about flowers or even the art behind the flower arrangements. Aerith was then more than happy to give him some basic information about the flowers and what they mean, which surprisingly seems interesting to Sephiroth.

After an hour break from both their individual work, Aerith suggested for Sephiroth to take a rest but the latter refused and was adamant on helping her as he can't stand doing nothing. She let him and she went outside again to finish tending her small garden in the church. After the Geostigma incident, the flowers in the church were gone, but she started to tend it again when she came back, she packed it with soil again as the pool of water blessed by the Lifestream made the soil fertile. Soon her flowers grow more beautiful than ever.

It was almost sundown when she arrived back at the house. She noticed Sephiroth asleep in the middle of his work, a small bundle of flowers were still clasps in his hands, still untied. She smiled back and saw that he also worked on the second box of flowers which she didn't get from the kitchen as she didn't anticipate that he would be able to finish the contents in the box she gave him.

She puts down her gardening tools in the storage room and approaches him, she put away the flowers from his hands onto the bedside table. He carefully tuck him in the sofa and gently presses a palm on his forehead.

" _Good, the fever has gone down."_ She mentally thought as she tucks him again more securely.

"Mother…" he murmurs in his sleep. Aerith's grasp on his blanket tightens. He came here to see his real mother and yet she's been holding him off from his life mission. She still wonders why though, why she doesn't want to tell him.

" _Is it because I don't want to feel alone again? Or is it because I still personally think that this is his retribution? He can't just go ahead and do as he pleases then leaves this Planet so easily after what he did to me."_

 _Taking away her life._

 _And with it, her future._

" _Deep inside I know I'm still selfish…I am half human after all."_ she mentally thought to herself as she tucks away the box of flowers which were already done and sat on the single sofa finishing the remaining small bouquets to complete the hundred pieces while staring at Sephiroth with a mixture of pity and ire.

"Misery loves company… indeed _"_ she murmurs to herself as she tightens the ribbon holding the bouquet she's working on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter, please R &R!**

 **I have to edit, the format went cray cracy on the last part. Not Sure why it Italicized...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – In Truth Comes Enlightenment**

Aerith woke up to the sizzling sound coming from downstairs. She was tired, after all who wouldn't be tired when you tend two gardens in one day, takes care of a patient and last but not the least – finish thirty-five small flower bouquets.

Not only the sizzle sounds so enticing but also the smell of something delicious cooking up in the kitchen. She rises slowly and went to the restroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She combs her hair and decided not to tie it up. She went down and saw the sofa empty, with the blankets neatly folded on top of the pillows on one side. She immediately directed her attention to the kitchen and saw Sephiroth cooking breakfast.

The smell of bacons frying on the pan, the sound of toaster heating up some bread and the whistle from the kettle all come together to kick that last drop of sleepiness from her head. It's like these elements are shouting at her "It's morning!" or "it's breakfast time!"

She walks to the kitchen to see how her housemate is doing, making sure he's not burning the place down. She leans on the wall as she quietly observes him.

Sephiroth looks well enough already, he can now move with little difficulty. He put the bacons on a serving platter together with the fried eggs – sunny side up, _hmm…. Her favorite._ He turned off the toaster and put the third and last pair of toasts on another plate. He is totally aware that Aerith is watching him but he remains silent as he continues what he's doing.

He turns around and looks at her, "Good morning, I'm not sure if you'd like some coffee or tea for breakfast so I just boiled some water. Just pour some for yourself." He then walks past her and put the serving plates of toasts, bacons and fried eggs on the table.

Aerith followed suit bringing in the two mugs with hot water and placed it both on the table. "You shouldn't move much, you're still recovering."

"I'm fine." He objects in a low voice.

Aerith puts her hands on her waist and give him a fixed stare. "Sephiroth, I'm just concerned of your wellbeing. You no longer possess the same ability to recover fast brought about by your Jenova cells remember?"

Sephiroth shifted his gaze to the floor and let out a deep sigh as he slowly sits on the chair. A small smile of victory graced Aerith's lips as she went to the kitchen to get coffee, tea and sugar.

"Since you've prepared breakfast, allow me to prep the drinks." She takes one of the mugs and looks at Sephiroth, "So… coffee?"

Sephiroth simply nods as she happily puts a teaspoon of coffee, she was about to scoop some more as she assumes that he likes his coffee black and strong, probably like him but Sephiroth surprisingly halts her.

"Not too much please… just a scoop is fine."

Aerith gave him a curious look as he sighs and said, "You think my coffee is as black and strong as my soul?"

Aerith smirks at that and said, "I didn't say that."

"Well, I guessed."

"What gave you that impression?"

"Being a SOLDIER, we're taught to read our enemies, read them through their verbatim and non-verbatim." He says matter-of-factly.

"And… what do you think of me?" she dares to ask, her unfaltering green eyes staring right through his jade ones.

A silent tension hangs between them before Sephiroth shifts his gaze on the mug and looks back at her. "Surprisingly… I cannot decipher your true intentions."

She looks at him quizzically and inquire some more, "What makes you say that?"

With a scrutinizing stare, he answers in a silvery tone. "Sometimes I see and I feel that you genuinely care for my well-being, there are times though that your eyes show otherwise. You put up a brave front but your eyes cannot fully conceal the fear when you're near me. It's not just fear, but anger? Or perhaps a hidden, subconscious grudge well-hidden in those beautiful emerald gaze…"

"Is it just… with the way I look at you?" she asks in a hushed tone, almost like a whisper.

Sephiroth holds her gaze and replied, "No… your actions as well speaks for you, when you tremble, when you feel elusive as if you're… uncomfortable being with me."

Aerith shifts her gaze to the mug and said, "You noticed… all of it?" she looks at him, seeking validation from his claims.

He nods silently, she takes in a sharp intake of breath and said, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, you really have to observe and pay close attention to it."

She cocks her head to one side and in a nervous tone she said, "So you were observing me… closely?"

He nods gently.

 _Gaia,_ she doesn't know how to feel about that, honestly though she has mixed feelings about this whole setup with him. Though she genuinely cares for him, but still not totally. All he said were true in some way, she just didn't know that it shows up on her actions even just a little. She kind of like him too, attracted… _physically._ Well, who wouldn't be? But then, their past, when it comes rolling back it somewhat still affects her in a negative way. She said she's taking a big step trying to forgive him, but deep inside she can't just do so easily.

"It's all a façade, isn't it?" he said passively, his voice not giving anything away. But his eyes… those _cyan eyes,_ tells her something more. Was there sorrow in his wintry eyes?

She looks down on the table and tightens her grip on the teaspoon, "I don't know… there are times I know that the kindness I've shown you were genuine, though there may be times that I am afraid, or wary or… even spiteful of you and this whole situation. But…"

"Not entirely… is it not?" he interrupted in a kind voice.

She looks up to meet his gaze, his eyes were deceptively soft and understanding, she felt a tight knot in her chest. "The Planet knows how much… I tried. I'm sorry… I guess I'm still human after all. You confuse me and I still need to understand myself better when it comes to all this. Excuse me." _Dear Gaia,_ she doesn't want to hurt him, but she can't lie to herself either. She still cannot fully accept him, she thought she could, but there's still a hidden grudge she holds for him which she cannot fully let go. She rushed away from the dining table and went back to her bedroom.

Sephiroth felt a chill run down his spine as he hears the soft click of her bedroom door when it closes. He looks at the untouched breakfast, it's basically his fault. He could've just accepted that black coffee she was making for him and pretend he likes it that way. But he cannot lie to himself either, so much for waking up early to go to the market and buy something nice for breakfast as a form of gratitude.

" _You're really bad at connecting with others…"_ he thought as he stands up and takes his coat. He decided to go out and take a breather.

* * *

 _She was standing in her usual pink dress and brown boots. Hair tied back in a braided ponytail, it was dark, she was surrounded in darkness._

 _Suddenly, a flickering light emerged from a distance, she decides to run towards it and as she gets nearer the light gets brighter - too bright that she needed to close her eyes as it washes over her. And when she emerges from it, she found herself in a cave. Surprisingly it was a beautiful cave, not the usual eerie, dark and mossy crypt. But this one seems like a divine grotto; hardened crystals jut out hither and thither. The light was coming from a huge crystal in the farthest north corner of the cave. It was afloat on a small lake. Her eyes drifts to a man submerged half deep into the water. Long silver tresses grazed the glowing water like molten silver._

' _Sephiroth…'_

 _Her lips try to utter his name, but no voice came out. She decides to take a step forward, but her feet were planted solidly on the ground. Her gaze continues to watch over him as she saw him walking slowly towards the crystal._

 _She shifted her gaze to the crystal and what she saw left her in awe. A woman, probably the most beautiful woman she's ever seen was dressed in white celestial-like robes. Her hands, clasps securely against her bosom, her eyes were closed, long dark lashes brushes against her cheeks. Her hair tied back with a yellow ribbon, the woman was so beautiful she reminded her of someone…_

 _As she was in deep thought, trying to remember who resembles the woman in the crystal, she was somewhat distracted by Sephiroth reaching out to touch it. He was caressing it too gently that she aches to see his soft gaze. The expression she only gets to see rarely, a side of him she'd never known before, only now – in this life._

 _Slowly, he puts his hand down then he glances at her. His eyes were so sad, glistening with unshed tears. He was just looking at her, his passive, beautiful face gives nothing away except for his jade eyes. She felt her heart aches, the sorrow in his eyes made her chest tighten in a way she wanted nothing more than to approach his side and embrace him. But she can't move, she tried calling out to him to let him know he can rely on her. But no voice came out of her lips, she was screaming, trying so hard but still, words fell on muted lips._

* * *

Her eyes snap open, she looks around and realized that she's not in a cave. She's in fact in her room, she notices the coolness on her cheeks, she touches it with her dainty fingers and notices that they're wet.

' _Have I been… crying?'_

She thought momentarily before pushing the sheets aside, she pulls the curtain open from her bedroom window and noticed that it's almost dusk. She needs to contact Mrs. Fleurs about the bouquets to have it picked up from her house before six in the evening, it was now four and she still have some time to prepare the orders for pickup. As she ponders about this, her mind can't help but drifts to her silver haired companion, but before she goes down to check on him she turns to the mirror and fixes herself, she ties up her hair in its usual braids. Once convinced that she looks quite okay, she went down.

She was surprised to find the house completely devoid of his presence, the breakfast he made this morning still lay forgotten and untouched on the dining table. The mug of his black coffee turned cold as well as her mug of hot water. She somehow felt guilty for whatever transpired this morning, she reflects if being too honest brings harm more than good.

"Bacons and eggs… would've been a nice breakfast and all, though I'm not remembering any lavish supply of food in my cupboard." She sighs at the thought that he went out of his way to buy these and prepared them. A small smile graced her lips at the thought of him doing all these, perhaps as a way of saying 'thank you' for everything she'd done for him.

"He's actually trying… trying to make amends in his own simple ways little by little. He actually listens to me when I say he should start forgiving himself too and move forward. But I ruined it…" Thinking sadly about this, she clasped her hands on her bosom and closes her eyes.

' _Oh Planet… I was too harsh on him. Please help me find him."_

After a short and brief prayer to the Planet, she hurriedly took a quick bath and gathered up the boxes of bouquets. She made a phone call to Mrs. Fleurs advising the latter that her order was finished. Mrs. Fleurs was ecstatic and informed her she'll arrange for it to be picked up in half an hour.

Aerith sits patiently on the couch where Sephiroth rested under her care for a week. There were still some faded blood stains on it, though she never really attempted to clean it. Perhaps it was Sephiroth's doing too.

She leans back comfortably on the couch as she stares impassively on the ceiling, thinking so hard that maybe, she should try to see him in a different light. Be more sincere and considerate.

' _He's a different man than before Aerith… it's been months and he proved it to you already.'_ She mentally reprimanded herself.

She didn't notice for how long she stayed like that, never recalling when she dozes off until she heard a vehicle horn blowing outside her home. She immediately looks out the window and saw the delivery truck of Mrs. Fleurs' flower shop. She rushes out the door and motioned for the delivery boy to come inside and pick up the boxes of the bouquets she and Sephiroth worked hard to finish.

The man fits the boxes in the truck and handed Aerith her pay before waving goodbye and speeding off. Aerith tucks the money inside her bolero's chest pocket and went inside the house. She checks the time on the clock, it's five minutes past five, the sun is almost down and she decides to look for him.

Aerith arrived in the shelter Jo and Sephiroth used to call home. Nothing's changed, it still looks the same, she scans the area and found no one. Though she didn't fail to see a consumed candle just outside the makeshift shelter's entrance. She kneels before it and offered her own silent prayer for Jo's departed soul.

 _He came here that's for sure… Honestly, I no longer have any idea where to look,_

She lets out a deep sigh and looks at the setting sun, "Must be nice to look at the setting sun." She says to herself and smiles before finding her way to the wreckage of Old Midgar. She was walking towards the highest edge of some old structures; of probably what used to be one of the prominent edifice of the city.

As she arrives at the top, the view of the twilight left her in breathless awe. The sun almost sets, a thin line of drowned and washed out radiance of its light starts to disappear from the horizon. The wind was fairly strong up here as her braids whips freely behind her. She surveys the area and can't help but notice a hint of silver from the far edge of the platform of rubbles.

 _Sephiroth… so he's here._

She clasped her hands on her chest before convincing herself to approach him. She was just staring at him as the faded light of the sun shines on, giving him that ethereal copper glow. In this light, his skin was not pale as ivory but looks sun kissed, as well as his silver hair which somehow gives off a bronze tinge to it now because of the sun. His hair is flowing freely just like hers, he was just staring impassively at the setting ball of fire.

She can't look away – definitely cannot look away. He's beautiful, as if the scars have been lifted from his face, remembering the cold, menacing yet beautiful man whom she remembered in the past. Yet as she looks at him now, he was not menacing at all. What she can see in front of her was a handsome yet brooding man. Nothing sort of what he used to be, the man before her wants nothing in this world than to see his mother; the truth he's been seeking all his life.

The guilt of holding off the truth from him gnaws at her. She knows who can help him, yet she's been holding off that lead as her own way of getting even.

 _He robs me of my life… my future…_

 _He wants nothing more than to see his real mother so he can die in peace…_

 _His desire to see his mother is as strong as how I want my future - my previous life back._

 _He took it away…_

 _And so, I shall do the same…_

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?"

A deep velvety voice pulled her out from her reverie. She looks at him and saw him looking up at her too, she couldn't say anything except nod. A small smile graced his lips, however she can't help but notice that his smiles, never reaches his eyes. She avoided his gaze by looking down on the ground.

Sephiroth shifted his gaze back to the darkening horizon and said, "My apologies… for what transpired this morning."

She lifts her gaze and looks at him, he was still staring at the setting sun and on his left hand, he was grasping which seems to be a journal, resting on his lap.

"You… don't have to apologize." She replied in a hushed voice. "Everything you said… it's true. I am not entirely comfortable of being with you still. However, a part of me wants to be with you too…"

A minute of silence passes by before Sephiroth speaks up, "I wonder… how can a person wants to stay with someone they are uncomfortable to be with in the first place?"

Aerith remains silent, he stands up and with a contemplating gaze he added, "I used to have friends… just like you. I trusted them, but it turns out they're not as genuine as I thought they were. Driven by envy, I am unsure of when did our friendship started to fail."

Not sure where their conversation is heading, Aerith keeps mum. Be a good listener they say, after all he is opening up to her. Clearly, he's actually telling her something she didn't know about him.

"I hated my isolated life, my life of servitude to the ambitious few. I forced myself to like it, but in the end, I ended up hating everything."

This time, she speaks up, "Do you think… I am just forcing myself to like your company?"

"You implied… with your actions and with your words. This morning, is like a wakeup call to me as well and so I have made my decision."

"What decision?" she asks in a surprise tone. Clearly, she had not anticipated this.

"Tomorrow before sunrise, I'll be leaving mainland Midgar. The search for my mother is still in effect and I shall do it alone. You no longer have to trouble yourself with me… Go back to your friends, you deserve to have your life back without me." And with that he gave her a sad smile.

Aerith was speechless, she knew he'll be leaving to look for his real mother and even with Josie being alive, she'll be left behind to care for the old woman. However, Josie's gone, if he leaves, she'll feel all alone again.

" _Go back to your friends…"_

It's not that easy to go back to a life when you're not supposed to be in the picture anymore. If there's someone who can understand her situation, it would be him. Because both of them sticks out like a sore thumb, they're out of their place here, in this timeline, in this life. It seems like everything around them moved on without them, they set off the balance because they were supposed to be dead. But the Planet has her own purpose of bringing them back. Well, she was the only one who was supposed to go back, but he was given a chance to go back too, with conditions of course.

Aerith remains silent, pondering over his words, seeing as she's not about to say anything, he gently bows at her – a gesture he'd learned when he was in Wutai. That place was a pain to conquer for Shinra, but he still admired the culture, the people, the beliefs. At least Wutains have a reason to fight; that is, to protect their country from their avaricious conquerors. To fight with a purpose of preserving their motherland, and struggling to push back the innovative technology of Mako being shove down through their throats.

Just thinking about the ruthless war for conquest makes him cringe. It's one of the darkest memories of his past which he badly wants to stow away in the deepest abyss of his mind, never to resurface forever. He started to walk slowly yet she remains silent, he walks past her and she didn't even move until she can no longer contain herself, she turns around swiftly and called out to him.

"Wait!"

Sephiroth halts immediately and slowly glances at her, his face remains impassive though Aerith doesn't know what emotions is being concealed behind his jade gaze.

"What if I tell you I know someone who knows where your real mother is?" she asked firmly, her gaze - unfaltering. Sephiroth shifted his gaze on the ground unsure how to reply, so she takes his silence as a way of letting her tell him more.

"I know what you're thinking, why didn't I tell you sooner? Or maybe, you're doubting me…" Aerith added firmly.

Sephiroth simply shook his head and said softly, "There is no absolute reason why I should doubt your words. And I would never question your decision as to why you haven't told me what you know, I simply have no right to either doubt or accuse you. Whatever your motive is, I deserve more indignation rather than kindness from you."

Aerith's eyes begins to sting but she fought back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She can't believe how low he thinks of himself now. This man – this impossible man, she can't help but pity him.

"Sephiroth… don't ever think that it's okay for you to receive torment just because of the sins you committed in the past. I… I know and I've seen with my own eyes how you changed a lot from your previous self. My promise still stands true… I will help you look for her, your dearest mother."

"I don't understand…." He simply replied as he bowed her head down, trying to contemplate the kindness she's showing him.

She approaches him and slowly reached for his hand. "You've done well so far in repenting for your sins, I think it's also about time for me to try harder just like you. Your sincerity has reached me, and I… I shall do the same I promise."

"if it's too big a burden, you don't have to…"

She simply shook her head and said, "No… I should learn from your example and embrace life no matter how hard or difficult the situation is. My friends, have their own lives now. You and I, are somewhat the same."

"Opposite." He subtly corrects her.

"Well… alright opposite but what I mean is our situation are fairly the same. Three years, we lost 3 years of our lives stuck in the Lifestream."

"You still have a life to go back to Aerith… I don't. The only family I have here was Jo, but she's gone. There's nothing left for me to do than to see my mother and disappear in peace."

"I know… I've held you long enough for your desire of peace. That's why, please allow me to make it up to you. Let me help you in finding your mother. Once it's done, I'll go back to my friends, deal?" she replied half smiling.

The corners of his mouth lift into a small smile, "Deal." He replied softly and she can't help but beamed at him.

"Alright, let's go home then. Take enough rest so we can leave early tomorrow." She squeezes his hand and gently pulled him for a walk. He followed suit without any protest and he let her lead the way.

 _Home…_

How it signifies a place of warmth and joy, a haven for safety and most of all… a place where you belong. How he longed for such a place but never found it. He never knew what it felt like, he's been living on the Penthouse of the Shinra building, all his life he's been there. But he never felt such warmth until he lived with Jo, with Aerith. His resurrection has somewhat taught him a lesson – it's not the place or living condition which makes it comfortable. It's the contentment and the kindness of people around you which makes life worthwhile.

 _Day 1_

 _Today I learned a lot of things which are all new to me. Thanks to Aerith and Jo, and the men I befriended at the pier. Their kindness taught me to appreciate life a little more, their positive disposition lifted up my spirit even just for a little bit._

 _Learn to forgive myself, Aerith and Jo both told me. I think I can't… but somehow, I'll try by trying to make things better, especially between me and Aerith. She's my greatest sin and to gain her forgiveness before I depart, would help ease the greatest burden in my heart._

 _Mother… Aerith says she knows someone who can help me find you. We'll see each other soon…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is a property of Square Enix, this fic is written for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - New Beginnings**

Aerith descends the stairs slowly, she saw him already up and was standing by the window overlooking at her garden. His hands held loosely on his back, his attention are clearly focused on the view outside the window. He was standing elegantly tall and unmoving. She didn't know how long has she been staring at him, she just noticed him giving her a sidelong glance before uttering the words, "Good morning." in a deep and formal voice.

"G-good morning...!" she stammers.

"I already made breakfast... please help yourself." he offered politely while looking at her.

Aerith looks at the dining table and sees it already set up for one, she can't help but ask him, "I see that it has been set up for one person, I assume then that you went on ahead?"

"No, I assumed that you might not be wanting my company on the breakfast table so I... I'll have mine after you." he says casually with a small smile before returning his gaze back to the garden.

"Oh... how thoughtful. But eating alone is no fun, why don't you join me?" she offers him with a smile.

"But..."

"I expect no buts from you mister, it's either you eat with me or... we won't find your mom." She bargains without looking at him as she walks to the dining table.

Sephiroth followed her with his gaze, he didn't move - just stared at her as she picks up a toast and put some butter on it and an orange marmalade.

"Don't just stare, sit with me. My mom always tells me, it's not good to make the food wait, she says it's bad luck." she mutters before taking a bite off her toast and winks at him.

Sephiroth felt awkward and clears his throat shyly before making his way to the dining table as well. He slowly sits across from her, she puts another toast with butter and marmalade on her plate before pushing it towards him. He looks up at her inquisitively and as if to answer the unspoken question from his head she speaks up, "We can share plates, you made breakfast, I'll make you a sandwich."

He shyly mumbles a "thank you" before taking the toast from the plate as she looks at him smiling. She took the fried egg from another plate and sliced it in half. She continued to prepare the bread for both of them as they ate breakfast in comfortable silence.

After breakfast they both took a bath and got ready, he was sitting on the couch all dressed up in a neat black long sleeved shirt, cargo pants and ankle boots. His drawstring bag sitting right beside him on the couch. Aerith came in with her usual pink dress, red bolero jacket and brown boots. Her own backpack is filled with things she'll be needing on their trip.

"Alright, first thing to do is to visit Cloud." she said matter-of-factly. Sephiroth looks at her as if it was a joke and crosses his arms against his chest.

"I know what you're thinking, nope I am not kidding. We need Cloud because he knows where Vincent is, and Vincent is the man we need to look for."

"Are we going to their place and ask him outright?"

Aerith nods and he sighs.

"Don't worry... just trust me, let's go?" she says as he nods. He picks his things up and offered to take Aerith's bag as well, the latter refused kindly but he insisted so she let him. She locked the door of her house and looks at it, committing everything in it to memory. She doesn't know when she will return, but at least the memory of her childhood home would be etched in her heart and in her head.

* * *

"One more whisky right here and some nachos!"

"Nachos and a glass of whisky coming right up!" a woman shouted in response.

The pub is crowded even in the afternoon, some residents drop in for a quick drink or a chat over cold glasses of alcohol and some pica picas. At times it gets noisy, at times it gets rough as some drunken men tend to attract bar fights whenever they go, and at times the pub is at peace with some customers who just want to enjoy a leisurely drink after a long day.

Tifa has been manning the pub with a few help from Shelke and some part timers while Cloud is busy with his delivery service. Business has been going well for quite some time, the new Seventh Heaven bar is gaining some popularity among the locals after the Geostigma incident. The folks love her - especially the men, but she makes sure that she's off limits. After all, the rock on her ring finger signifies someone already owns her heart.

She is washing some glasses when she hears the chime's soft sound on their front door, she didn't even bother to look and just shouts "Welcome to Seventh Heaven!" expecting her part timers to take care of sitting their guests.

"Do you offer non-alcoholic beverages?"

Tifa stopped washing the glasses, that voice, that oh-so-familiar female voice. She knows in her heart everywhere she goes, she would definitely know who that is. She slowly wipes her hands on the kitchen towel beside the sink, refusing to look at the woman who asked her a question. She takes a deep breath and closed her eyes before mustering up some courage to turn and see who the customer is. And as she did so, she almost forget how to breathe properly. There in front of her was her best friend sitting on the bar stool, right next to her was the man who murdered her.

She imagines perhaps the spirits of the alcohol must have gotten through her head, there's no way Aerith would be with _this man!_ He's a murderer, an arsonist as well. He's a psychopath who wants to see this world destroyed! She tries to contain her anger, her deep seethed rage towards the man. She swallows hard and clenches her fists.

"Tifa... it's me." Aerith tells her friend softly, contemplating how she will react to all this. Sephiroth passes a glance towards Tifa before shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Alright everyone! Time to wrap up your drinks! We're closing early today!" Tifa shouted as she moves around the bar trying to evacuate the customers. A series of curses and complaints can be heard but she apologizes to them.

"Drinks on me, you don't have to pay for your orders, now please leave. There's an emergency so we have to close early, we're so sorry for the inconvenience!" Tifa announces as her part timers do their jobs. Once all the customers are out, Tifa went to the cashier and handed her part timers some cash and said, "Alright that's it for today, go home early."

The four youth said their thanks and went on ahead, curiously glancing at Aerith and Sephiroth. Tifa proceeded in closing the blinds around the bar while Shelke was staring at Aerith first before shifting her gaze to Sephiroth.

"I know you."

He gives her a guarded look as she continued, "You're Sephiroth. Though you may look altered bearing all these scars, but still, you are recognizable."

"Who are you?" he asks amused.

Shelke just stares at him impassively and said in a gentle tone, "Not a day goes by when her thoughts were filled of you. Feelings of regret, sorrow, guilt - all of it... she wants nothing more than to earn your forgiveness."

Sephiroth was caught off-guard, he doesn't even know what she's talking about, but somehow it reaches out to the deepest depths of his soul.

"Whom do you speak...of?" he asks softly. Aerith was looking at them both, shifting her gaze from Shelke to her companion.

"Alright, Shelke I need you to look for Marlene and Denzel, please make sure not to let them come home anytime soon. I've got some visitors and I would appreciate a little privacy." Tifa asked Shelke who instantly broke away her gaze from the silver haired SOLDIER. She nods and heads out passing a side glance to Sephiroth. Once the door closes, Tifa locks it and change the door sign to 'Sorry we're closed' before pulling down the blinds.

Both Aerith and Sephiroth followed her movement with their gazes. There's only three of them right here in the bar, Tifa looks at both before motioning them to follow her. In the corner of the bar there's a door which leads to a small office, there's a small mahogany desk, an office chair, shelves hanging up on the walls with piles of papers and boxes neatly stacked together. On the desk was a phone, three picture frames - one was a photo of Cloud and Tifa together, another was a picture with all of their friends and the last frame was some sort of family photo of Tifa and Cloud with Denzel and Marlene. Aside from the photos, a small vase which contains the yellow lilies she used to grow in the church of Midgar, was blooming beautifully.

Tifa moves around and seated herself on the chair behind the desk, "Please have a seat." she told them casually, not giving anything away. Aerith seated herself the same goes for Sephiroth.

The wall clock ticks by in silence, neither party was saying anything. After a few seconds, she looks at Aerith, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I... I don't know if I'm gonna believe this, but you're sitting right in front of me now. Tell me something, only me and my best friend would know." Tifa said, still trying to suppress her feelings and knowing better than to believe her friend got resurrected from the land of the dead.

Aerith smiled and said, "Our favorite Cloud dressed up in a girl's outfit to save his childhood friend from the grasp of the evil dirty old man in Wall Market."

Tifa smiled and finally her tears escaped from her eyes as she stands up and hugs her best friend, Aerith did the same as she cries from tears of happiness. Sephiroth deems it appropriate to leave them as he stands up and walks outside the office, gently closing the door so the two women can share this moment unperturbed by his presence.

He scans the bar in silence as the girl's words swirls in his head, playing over and over.

 _"Not a day goes by when her thoughts were filled of you. Feelings of regret, sorrow, guilt - all of it... she wants nothing more than to earn your forgiveness."_

He stopped in a corner table and seated himself on the chair, he rests his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers. He was staring off into space as he keeps on thinking, who would say such things. And the girl, he can feel it, she's not an ordinary girl. He felt something more, like they're the same in some way. He leans closer to his hands as it covers his mouth, his thoughts still dwells on the mystery of her words.

Suddenly the front door opens and Sephiroth was brought out from his internal reverie. Cloud enters the pub and scans the area, his eyes landed on Sephiroth who's sitting on the corner. Cloud took off his protective goggles and he shuts the door and locked it, not leaving his eyes off his arch enemy.

"What are you doing here?" he asks in a belligerent tone.

Sephiroth brings his hands down loosely on the table and said, "Aerith insisted."

"Where is she?"

Sephiroth pointed at the office door and Cloud without a second thought walks directly towards it. He was left alone again in his own thoughts.

He can hear some shouting inside as Tifa reprimands Cloud why he kept Aerith's resurrection a secret. Cloud tried to explain as Aerith tries to give her reasons too. He let them have their small reunion as he leans back on the chair and stares blankly at the ceiling, he closes his eyes and his thoughts drifts from a memory in his past.

* * *

 _He stumbles from his chocobo as it ran off away from the marsh. He holds his Masamune tightly in his hands, he was trying to detect where the Zolom is._

 _"Sephiroth!"_

 _He hears his name being called out by his colleague. He shifts his attention towards the voice, it was Genesis and Angeal running towards him with their chocobos._

 _"Get out of here!" he screamed in warning._

 _The two went down their chocobos and both pat it off to run away. His friends drew out their swords and stands in formation with him._

 _"What are you -?"_

 _He was cut off by a young Genesis, "We're a team, we can't leave you behind."_

 _"It is an honor to fight together." Angeal added._

 _Sephiroth smiled and readies his Masamune as the Zolom rises from the marsh and strikes at them._

* * *

"Sephiroth?"

His reminiscence was interrupted by Aerith's voice, he opens his eyes and looks at her. She smiled at him kindly, her eyes and nose still reddish from crying brought about by her little reunion with her best friend.

"I'm sorry you have to see that... it's kinda embarrassing." she giggles as she shyly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's alright." he responded kindly.

"You were smiling earlier, happy thoughts?" she asks curiously.

"Just... remembering some good times." came his pensive reply. Aerith decided not to pry any longer and said, "Let's go inside the office then. I already explained our situation to Tifa."

Aerith entered the office first followed by Sephiroth. Both Tifa and Cloud are standing side-by-side, and Tifa's fierce gaze darted towards him, "I just want you to know, though I believed Aerith's words, it doesn't mean I believe in your motives. You're still the man who murdered my father, burned my hometown, tried to destroy the Planet twice and the man who killed my best friend."

"I am well aware of my transgressions." Sephiroth answered regretfully.

"Aerith told us you are seeking redemption by finding your mother, then disappearing in the face of the Planet." Cloud relays objectively.

"Yes."

"Good, that's perfectly fine by me, the sooner you see her then the sooner you'll be gone in our lives forever." Cloud exclaims dispassionately.

"Cloud...! That is so unkind of you!" Aerith reprimands him as she puts her hands on her waist.

Cloud scratches his head and said, "Sorry, I just expressed an honest sentiment Aerith."

"She's right Cloud, no need to speak ill of him. The Planet gave him the punishment he deserves. Let's just help him with his mission so he can finally find his peace." Tifa added in conciliation.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders and begins his explanation, "Your real, biological mother was our friend Vincent's ex lover. There's actually two person who knows a lot about her, one being Hojo but as you are well aware of, that bastard is already dead. So Vincent, is the only remaining person who can tell you a lot about her. We actually know where your mother is buried, but the only way to reach the place is either by Chocobo or by submarine."

"Then perhaps we don't need to bother Vincent any longer and just look for a Mountain or Gold Chocobo, or perhaps a submarine? Cid may have a submarine other than airships noh?" Aerith suggested enthusiastically.

"Well..." Tifa started but Cloud interrupted her.

"Unfortunately, there's no more farms in the area breeding mountain, or even a Gold Chocobo. And as for the submarine, Cid is not making anything except the Shera Highwind II at the moment, which is of course an airship." Cloud replies sadly.

"Oh..." Aerith replies as she clasps her hands on her chest.

"If you know where it is, can you just provide the location? I'll just go by foot if I have to." Sephiroth replied earnestly.

"If you still have wings, then it'll be much easier for you. But, it's a place you cannot just go by foot easily."

"Well we have a gold, but..." Tifa tries to offer.

Aerith shakes her head lightly and said, "No it's alright, there's no more Chocobo farms in the area so you don't have to give us yours."

"You really have to bother Vincent, he's been living in Wutai with Yuffie. You'll be surprised to know, he's tending a Chocobo farm there." Cloud said amused.

"Really...? Vincent? Owning a Chocobo farm?" Aerith exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"We all find our calling in the end right?" Tifa replied giggling.

"I just never associated Vincent with the birds..." Aerith mumbles while in deep thought before bursting out a chuckle joined by Tifa and Cloud.

"Here take this." Cloud went to his desk and pulled out a key from the bunch in his key holder and hands them over to Aerith.

Aerith looks at the key Cloud gave her.

"That is the key to Villa Cloud in Costa del Sol, I bought it during our adventures. There's no passenger ships who sails directly to Wutai so you have to board a ship here in New Midgar up to Costa. From there you can buy yourselves some tickets to go to Wutai. This is all we can do for you Aerith, I'm sorry." Cloud says apologetically.

She looks up at him and exclaimed, "Are you serious? Lending us a place to stay is already a big help!"

She hugged him and Cloud was surprised so as Tifa and Sephiroth. Cloud hesitantly wraps his arms around her but did so anyway. Sephiroth looks away from the scene, shifting his gaze to the floor. Tifa nods happily at Cloud and Aerith as she crosses her arms against her chest.

Soon, Aerith released her friend from her tight embrace. This is it, she'll finally let go of her love for Cloud. He and Tifa deserves each other, she's already out of the picture. She will help Sephiroth and just as what Tifa says, finds her own calling like Vincent.

"Thank you Cloud..." she looks him deeply in the eye before shifting her gaze to Tifa. The latter walks up to her and embraced her tightly.

"You'll come back, won't you?" Tifa whispers in her hair.

"... Of course." she replied hesitantly, as she wraps her arms tightly around Tifa. Soon, she released her hold on her friend and Tifa smiled at her sweetly.

"We'll see each other soon, when all of this is over. You better keep your promise this time." Tifa expresses in a persuasive tone.

She smiled at her raven haired friend and said, "I will..."

Tifa walks them to the front door while Cloud will go with them to the train station in which both Aerith and Sephiroth will ride to reach the New Midgar Pier.

"I'll be waiting for the kids to come home, take care!" Tifa shouted at them as Both Aerith and Cloud waved goodbye, Sephiroth just nods. Aerith and Cloud we're walking next to each other while he follows behind them, he thought it better to give both of them some privacy. He may not have experienced romance in his life, but he knows exactly that Cloud and Aerith had fell in love once. He knew how the blonde feels for her, after all he used Aerith's death as a way to get through Cloud's mind. Thinking about it now, his head throbs in pain.

"Sephiroth?" she called out to him.

He looks up to catch her gaze, he pass a glance at Cloud and sees him looking at him curiously too.

"Are you alright?" Aerith asks in concern.

"I'm fine..." he says dismissively. Cloud turns away and halts a cab, the cab stops and he called out to his companions.

"Let's ride a cab from here up to the station." Cloud said as he beckons to them.

Both Aerith and Sephiroth went to him, Cloud was going to ride at the front seat when Sephiroth stops him. Cloud looks at him with a puzzled expression.

Without looking at the blonde, Sephiroth mutters loud enough for only Cloud to hear. "You can go sit with her at the back."

Sephiroth opens the door and went in, Cloud realizing what Sephiroth is trying to do, just compels. He then sits at the back with Aerith. Sephiroth informs the driver of where they're heading and the driver starts to drive.

During the travel both Cloud and Aerith talks and reminisce their adventures together, she was laughing and so is Cloud. Unbeknownst to them, Sephiroth was glancing at her from the rearview mirror and he can't help but contemplate that all he did for her was take away the things which made her happy. With a guilt gnawing at his chest, he shifted his gaze on the road and tightens his grip on the car handle.

Soon they've arrived in the train station, it was almost dusk. Cloud was holding Aerith's backpack as they made their way inside the station. Sephiroth excuses himself as he proactively offers to buy the tickets for him and Aerith.

"Hope he gets to see his mom quickly so we can all have peace." Cloud tells Aerith.

"It's for his peace, but somehow I do think he could not just perish after that, he deserves more." Aerith opposes politely.

"Do you like him already?" Cloud asks her directly.

Aerith was looking at Sephiroth's figure lining up on the ticket booth. She sighs heavily and said, "Honestly, I don't know yet. If you're asking me if I like him as a person then, yes. But as a woman, like me being attracted to him, I'm not sure. Having to spend some time with him made him quite likeable and at the same time not at all. When I think back on what he did, I still can't really forgive him totally. I just have to give him this, somehow this life was brought upon by my father. If my father couldn't make it right for him, then as his daughter I will."

Cloud was surprised and gave her an incredulous look, "None of it was your fault so you don't have to feel obligated to right something you've never done in the first place. And, how did you know about all this?"

"In the LIfestream, my father's spirit still lingers and could not pass on. He relayed the information that's why we're going on this journey together." This time, Aerith looks up at him and said, "Cloud, I may not have done this hellish life to him, but at least to make the burden lighter for him is all I can offer. I don't know, maybe I just like fixing anything broken."

Cloud dismisses her connotation of herself and says, "No, you just always sees the good in everyone. When Sephiroth thought no one deserves this Planet, you thought otherwise and saved it. You see, your beliefs are opposite and that's make you, you Aerith. If you can save at least one life, you will. You won't let anyone die, you'll do everything in your capability to save everyone. That's how you are and that's what made me fell in love with you..."

"Cloud..." she closes her eyes and looks away, "We can't, you already have Tifa. There must be a reason why all of this needs to happen, just as what Tifa said, we all find our calling in the end. Somehow, I feel like I'll find mine once all of this is over."

Cloud holds her hand and said, "I understand... I'm sorry."

Aerith looks back at him and with a smile she says, "You don't have to apologize... the feelings we have for each other will always be with me wherever I go. I will always remember that once in my life, a blonde, blue-eyed boy who wears a dreamy expression on his face has captured my heart. And it was such a good memory that I'll always keep locked in here." She finishes her sentence by putting a hand on her chest, signifying that Cloud will always be in her heart.

Sephiroth clears his throat as both Aerith and Cloud looks at him embarrassed.

"I bought the tickets..." he says in a low voice.

She smiled and takes her backpack from Cloud. "We have to go now, thank you Cloud."

Cloud smiled back and pulled her back again for a quick embrace. "Take care..."

Aerith closed her eyes and wrapped him in her arms as well, feeling him as if it's the last time they'll see each other again.

Sephiroth's chest aches with a pain he never felt before. He tries to breathe in deeply hoping it will ease the tight feeling in his chest. Soon the two released their hold on each other as Aerith slowly walks away, Sephiroth followed her with his gaze and as he turns to leave, Cloud calls out to him. He stops and glances back at him.

"Take care of her, don't make her cry. She's too precious to be hurt especially by someone like you." Cloud said tightening his hands into fists, he couldn't even believe that he's entrusting her to her own nemesis. But just as Aerith said, if he wanted her dead, he would've done so in the past.

"I may not be able to make her happy like you do, but I promise... I will do everything to protect her smile." Sephiroth replied sincerely as he holds his blue gaze.

Cloud nods and he did too, he followed Aerith inside the train station as Cloud breathes a sigh of relief. This time, he thinks Sephiroth is speaking the truth.

Aerith and Sephiroth boards the train, they seat on an empty couch as Sephiroth helps her put down her things. She sits by the window and he sits beside her, she was crying as she constantly wipes the tear off her cheeks. Sephiroth hands her his handkerchief, she looks up at him and smiled kindly before taking it and dabbing her eyes on its soft fabric.

"You can still stay... with your friends." he mutters softly.

Aerith shakes her head lightly and said, "I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Promises are made to be broken... you can't be bound by them. I know how it feels to live without a choice. I mean... I had but I never know how to decide on my own. I had doubts, I feared oblivion. You have a choice Aerith, you have your friends. Back then, I have no one so I relied on Shinra until the bitter end." he replies sadly.

Aerith is looking at him before gently holding his hand, Sephiroth who was looking down turns his attention on their hands. For how many times did she do this already? How many times did she made him feel it's going to be okay and that she's here for him no matter what? After what he did to her, after honestly telling him she's still afraid of him, mad at him for what he had done she's still here. How can someone be like... that?

"I'm not just bounded by a promise I made, I made that promise because it was my choice. I chose to be here with you." she says ardently. "Somehow I feel like, we're two souls trying to find our place in this world. I hope when this little adventuring of ours is over, we all find our calling in the end. We all find our place, our purpose, our contentment. So until then, we're sticking around together." She finishes with a sweet smile and his heart skipped a beat, he almost forgot how to breathe.

* * *

 _Day 2_

 _I witness Aerith's reunion with her best friend. It felt awkward and somehow the guilt is eating me alive, it's choking me so I need to leave the room and think. And while I reflect back on things, a fond memory of having friends who got your back crosses my mind._

 _Angeal and Genesis... I miss the old days my friends..._

 _Aerith still loves Cloud, I know that and I can see it from the way she looks at him and the way he makes her laugh. They shared a lot and I took that away... despite this she holds my hand and tells me her thoughts. She thinks we're two souls trying to find our own place in this vague world. I think so too... I hope in the end we find our place, we find our calling, we find our purpose._

 _She smiled at me despite her tears and my mind were filled with_ _thoughts of her, and hers alone._

 _Aerith is beautiful... everything about her is explicitly radiant. I want to bask in her light, to dwell in her presence gives meaning to my life... at least I believe so._


End file.
